Where Is My Heart?
by Dutch1996
Summary: Saïx survived his battle with Sora. Now he is recruiting new Nobodies for the Organization. Will they reach their goal and finally regain their hearts? First Fanfic. Ignores Dream Drop Distance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix

On one of the rooftops of the Dark City two hooded figures were conversing, both wore the easily recognisable Organization cloak. Since the defeat of Xemnas at the hands of the Keyblade wielders Sora and Riku much has changed in the city. The destruction of Kingdom Hearts led to a massive rise in the Heartless population and left the castle in the possession of Maleficent and her goon Pete, the Nobodies were losing ground fast.

One of the figures reflected on how he got into this situation in the first place.

Flashback

_Five people walked into the room. One of them wearing the same black cloak as the figures on the rooftop. The next was a boy with brown hair wearing a black outfit. The last human of the group was a girl with red hair that reached her shoulders, she wore a pink outfit. The last two persons in the group were a duck with a magic staff and a dog carrying a shield._

_In the middle of the room the figure stood, this time with his hood down showing blue hair that fell over his shoulders. _

_Number VII of Organization looked at the complete heart shaped moon in the sky. Finally he would retrieve his heart, after ten years of wandering the world's as a shell he would be whole again. His train of thought was stopped as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned revealing an x shaped scar and amber eyes. _

"_Only you could have made it this far in one piece… Roxas." he said._

"_That's really getting old." the boy replied._

_The dog and the duck stepped in front of the boy._

"_Yeah he's Sora." the Duck said._

_Saïx raised his Claymore and the spikes on his weapon extended. " Different name, same fate." he said as he used his weapon to create a powerful wind that knocked the girl and the other cloaked figure away. He quickly set up a barrier to prevent them from disturbing the battle._

_He could feel the power of the moon rush though his veins. "Can you feel it, the moon's power?" After that he fought against the Keyblades chosen one with everything that he had. But in the end he still lost._

_After the battle he was critically injured and had to struggle to keep standing. He lost his grip on his Claymore, and as it fell to the ground he turned to look upon the result of the Organizations work. His amber eyes looked at the moon that was this world's only source of light._

"_Why… Kingdom Hearts…where is my Heart?" He said as if he tried to grab one of the many hearts that formed the moon for his own. _

_After Sora and his companions left and Xemnas was defeated, a pair of amber eyes looked at the castle from a distance. _

_He had used the same ruse Axel had in Castle Oblivion to trick Sora into thinking he was fading. After feeling the power of the Keybearer himself he knew Xemnas would not win a confrontation with Sora. He had faked his own death to be able to feel again. No he would not fade into darkness. He would reach his goal even if it meant he needed to restore the once powerful Organization on his own._

Flashback end

It had been two months since he had been defeated by Sora and here he was, on a rooftop with one of his first new members. After he had been recovered from his battle with the Keybearer, he had scouted the worlds for powerful Nobodies that could join his Organization. In the end he found two in his old home, Radiant Garden. He had assumed they had lost their hearts during the Organization assault on the world. The two were brothers; he had sent the younger one Erox ahead to scout the castle that was now in the hands of the witch. The oldest of the brothers stood at his side, watching the now ruined Kingdom Hearts.

"That, is going get us our hearts back?" he said in an emotionless voice. His yellow eye's scanning the heart shaped moon.

"Yes, but it must be restored first." The scarred bluenette replied "And to do that the first thing we need to do is to recover our base of operations."

The two sensed a corridor of darkness appear behind them, but they didn't bother to turn around. Knowing that it was their comrade.

A boy, about 15 years old and 5'8 walked out of the corridor wearing a similar cloak as the other two. He lowered his hood revealing short dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Superior, it appears the castles defences are stretched thin because of the Dusks attacking in the North, the Berserkers in the West and the Templars in the East." Erox said as he walked forward to stand beside his brother.

"Then it is time" The oldest of the three said as he dropped hood, showing his blue hair, scarred face and amber eyes.

As Saïx opened a corridor of darkness the last of the hooded figures revealed his face. He had amber eyes like his superior, Spiky black hair and a scar over his right eye that started just above his eyebrow and ended at his cheekbone.

The three walked through the corridor and reappeared inside the Hall of Empty Memory's. A few soldier Heartless appeared.

"I'll take them." The youngest of the three said. He summoned his two weapons; two War glaives appeared in his hands. The blades had a faint grey aura around them and showed the Nobody symbol on the handles.

The blue eyed Nobody jumped towards his enemy's using one of his blades to block their attacks effortlessly, while he used the other to eliminate each of them with a single blow. When he was done the trio walked further into the castle. They encountered some Heartless now and then, but they made short work of them.

Eventually they arrived at Altar of Naught, where they found Maleficent and had a prefect view of the ruined Kingdom Hearts, her lackey Pete at her side. The witch turned to look at the Nobodies.

"Did you really think I did not notice you making your way through my castle?" The green skinned woman said. "I noticed you enter the castle the moment you walked out of that corridor."

"It doesn't matter." Saïx started as he summoned his Claymore. "You will not leave this place alive."

"Fools I will show you the true power of darkness." Maleficent said as she summoned two behemoths.

Saïx watched the beasts with a calm expression. "Xeac, Erox, take care of them." He ordered.

The two Nobodies that flanked him summoned their weapons. Erox's War glaives appeared in his hands. While the older of the two summoned a cane in his hand. He grabbed the head of the cane that was decorated with a silver dragonhead, and pulled out a sword the size of his arm. He grabbed what was left of the cane in his left hand and held it in reversed grip.

The brothers nodded at each other and sprinted forward, each of them heading towards one of the massive Heartless.

Xeac was first to reach his opponent and jumped when the beast tried to hit him with one of its hooves. He jumped on the creature's head and started to attack its horn with his sword and cane. He managed to severely damage the beast before it was able to shake him of.

Saïx watched as the two fought the beasts. Erox relies on his speed to keep his target of balance so he can attack him while he is unable to block. Xeac on the other hand uses his strength to stun his enemies with the blunt part of cane, and then attack them wit his sword.

Erox had almost finished his target when it caused lightning to appear out of sky, forcing him to stop his attack. As he dodged the lightning he looked over to his brother, and saw him destroying his opponent, causing a large heart to float into the sky. When he returned his attention to his target he saw that the heartless was about to attack him, unable to dodge he put his Glaives in a cross like shape and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come.

After waiting for a few second he didn't feel the beast slam into him. He opened his eyes to see Xeac in front of him, when he raised his head further he noticed the giant heart floating in the sky.

"Thanks." he said as he lowered his weapons. The older of the two turned to his younger brother.

"You should have been more careful" Xeac said as he sheathed his sword. They were about to return to their places at their superior's side when they heard a war cry being shouted behind them.

They turned around to see Pete running at them like a maniac, trying to hit them with their guard down. With one swift motion Xeac grabbed the lower part of his cane and preformed a powerful blow to the side of Pete's head, the blow knocked Pete out and cleared their path to Maleficent.

Erox just stared a Pete's unconscious form, after a few seconds he said, "That was easy." He looked up to his brother and saw him staring as well.

"Yes, I hoped for a little more of a challenge." He answered as he looked at the big cat he had just knocked out with one strike.

They heard Maleficent grumble something about how hard it was to find good help as they returned to Saïx's side.

"Fine you win this round…" she started as she formed a corridor behind her and one under Pete. "But this is not over." She finished. Leaving the Nobodies alone at the highest place in the castle.

After the Templars and Berserkers had cleared the castle, the superior met with his second in command in the Round Room. Saïx sat in Xemnas's old chair while Xeac flanked him in Xigbar's old seat.

"Now that we have regained control of the castle we can continue with our plans." The new Number I said.

"With the witch gone we gained control over the heartless in this world." Xeac said as one of his Templars appeared in front of him.

"Report" he told his subordinate.

"_My lords we discovered a new world in a previous unknown sector"_

"Interesting, it appears once inaccessible worlds are now opening up." The scarred Superior said. He turned to face his second in command. "Sent Erox to scout the world, you and I are going to look for new members"

"Of course Superior." The black haired Nobody returned his attention to his underling.

"Anything else that we should know?"

"_Yes my liege, it appears that there is a large concentration of darkness in the new world." _The lesser nobody turned its attention to the highest ranking nobody in the room. "_But it appears that there are no Heartless present on the world." _The Templar finished.

"You may take your leave." The Organizations number II said.

When the lesser Nobody had left the room, Xeac looked up to the blue haired Nobody.

"A world with such darkness is out of the ordinary, even with a Heartless presence it is rare for a world to have that much darkness."

"Yes, I know." The Divider said, as he looked the younger Nobody in the eye. "I have an idea to what could cause such an anomaly, but I'm not sure yet." Saïx paused before continuing. "We will focus on gaining new members first, then we will investigate the new world."

"As you wish Superior" Xeac said before leaving the Round Room.

**AN**

**This is my first story and I think you can see it in the way it is written. If you can, review and please tell me what to do better and what I did right.**

**I plan on rebuilding the Organization so I need OC's. If you sent an OC PM them to me, I won't look at OC's that are posted in reviews. I have 2 ideas for the strange world, you can vote on my profile page. **

**Name: **

**Somebody:**

**Gender:**

**Power: **

**Weapon: **

**Age: **

**Appearance: (this includes his/her Somebody's clothing) **

**Personality: (Between 3 to 6 lines plz. I want something I can work with, but I don't want need to check everything I write) **

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Home World:**

**Lesser Nobodies:(Pick a name that has something to do with the character, like fighting style, weapon, power, etc.)**

**Examples **

**Nobody: Xeac (pronounced Zeke)**

**Somebody: Ace**

**Gender: Male**

**Power: Dreams**

**Weapon: A Cane sword he calls Eternal Slumber, the "head" of the Cane looks like a silver dragon. **

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: amber eyes, black hair, about 6'1 tall, has a scar over his right eye that starts above his eyebrow and ends at his cheekbone.**

**Personality: As Saïx second in command he keeps order among the members when the Saïx isn't around. Cold around most people, he has a soft spot of his younger brother. He acts as the Organizations alarm clock, using his powers to change al dreams into nightmares around 09:00.**

**Likes: Poker, sparring, scaring people with his powers.**

**Dislikes: Lazy people, People that fail missions, traitors,**

**Home World: Radiant Garden**

**Lesser Nobodies: Xeac controls the Templar Nobodies; these high-ranking Nobodies are a little taller then Samurai Nobodies and wear a helmet similar to their namesake. They attack with a Long sword while they block with their shields. The Nobody symbol can be found on their chests and on their shields.**

**Nobody: Erox**

**Somebody: Roe**

**Gender: Male**

**Power: Negation (He is able to cancel the powers of others)**

**Weapon: A pair of War Glaives named Suppression and Negation, there is a grey aura surrounding the blades. The Nobody symbol can be found on the handle.**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: about 5'8 tall, short dirty blond hair, blue eyes.**

**Personality: More reckless then his older brother, he has a thing for Holidays and will often attempt to persuade Xeac and Saïx to celebrating them. He's easily distracted but excels at recon. **

**Likes: Poker, gaming, pranking.**

**Dislikes: Being pranked, his brother using is his powers on him, people touching his stuff. **

**Home World: Radiant Garden**

**Lesser Nobodies: Erox controls the Viper Nobodies; these high-ranking Nobodies are as tall as Samurai Nobodies and wear a hood over their heads. They use their War Glaives to attack and defend. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only owns OC's, the people who's OC's got into the story own their OC's. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I think that covers everything.

Erox went to bed early that day; he was exhausted from everything that he had done. First he had to recon the whole city to find the best places to distract Maleficent's forces, after that Saïx had sent him to recon the entire castle. Then came the fight with the Behemoths, and last but not least Xeac had ordered him to go with the Templars and Berserkers and clear the castle of Heartless.

To say he was tired was on understatement.

As soon as fell on his bed, he fell asleep.

_In the dream_

_Erox walked through the courtyard of a medieval castle made of pencils. Several of his Vipers stood guard on the walls. Everything was peaceful, the sky was blue and the birds were singing._

_Then there was a flash._

_Suddenly the sky's turned red, the birds had turned to roasted chicken and the Vipers were dancing? He blinked once… twice… and banged his head against the wall. He looked up but they were still dancing, then he suddenly heard Salsa music behind him. _

_When he turned around he saw the most disturbing thing in his entire life._

_There, dancing with a gummy bear, in the courtyard was Saïx… wearing a cocktail dress._

"_S…S…Superior?" he stuttered with a shocked look on his face._

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see another Saïx; this one had a Mohawk haircut. _

"_WAKE UP SUCKA." The Mohawk Saïx shouted as he hit Erox is the face._

The blue-eyed Nobody woke up with wide eyes. Only one though went through his head, he was going to kill Xeac.

Earlier that morning

Saïx and Xeac were up early that morning. Saïx's reason of being awake was that he had felt the creation of a new Nobody. Xeac's reason was the snoring of a certain blond haired comrade; how it didn't bother Saïx he would never know.

So here they were in the Grey Area at 7AM, Saïx was staring at the ruined Kingdom Hearts while Xeac was drinking a much needed cup of coffee to stay awake.

"The two of us will be recruiting a new member today." The Organizations number I suddenly said.

The sudden disturbance of the silence caused the black haired nobody to look up from his now empty cup.

"Were are we going?" he asked as his Superior turned to look at him.

"When a Nobody is formed, they will appear in a world that is at the border between the realm of light and the realm of darkness." The bluenette started as he returned his attention to the Heart shaped moon.

Xeac stood up from his place on the couch and joined the senior Nobody at the window.

"We currently know of the existence of two of those worlds, one of them is the World that Never Was." he continued as he gestured to the dark city below.

"The other is Twilight Town" he finished.

"So I guess were going to Twilight Town?" Xeac asked as he formed a corridor of darkness.

"You are correct, make sure you wake your brother he will need to watch the castle while we are gone" Saïx said while he walked into the darkness.

The amber eyed Nobody knew the perfect thing to wake his brother. He left a note on the window of the Grey Area before following Saïx through the corridor. He would need to remember to stop at Twilight Burger to make sure Erox wouldn't kill him later.

The duo appeared inside the woods near Twilight Town

"Are you sure you woke him up?" The superior asked while they walked towards the mansion.

"Yes, I gave him the weirdest and most disturbing dream I could think of." The dream controller said as he thought back on his latest masterpiece.

"Really, what was it about?" Saïx asked in a rare moment of interest. Xeac stopped right in his tracks, he would need to think of something and fast.

"Well I made his Vipers dance the Samba while he was knocked out by a Mister T look-alike." The black haired nobody answered as he whipped the sweat of his forehead, He had seen the bluenette's powers before in a dream that involved a guy with a mullet and some Lucky Charms. Needless to say he did not want to be at the receiving end of one of those rampages.

But lucky for Xeac, Saïx didn't ask any more questions as they arrived at the mansion.

Meanwhile In the castle

Erox was pissed. He went to bed at 2AM last night, now 5 hour later Xeac had forced him awake with the most disturbing dream ever. Now he was walking in the halls of the castle looking for any trace of his brother. When he walked into the Grey Area he saw a note hanging from the window.

_Erox if you read this, Saïx and I will be looking for a new member._

_We need you to watch the castle while we are gone._

_Stay away from the Lucky Charms._

_Trust me, you'll thank me later._

_PS: I'm sorry I had to wake you with that nightmare so early, but I needed to be sure you were awake. I will get you something from Twilight Burger to make it up._

_Xeac_

After reading the letter, the blond Nobody went to the Kitchen of Burned Desserts to make a sandwich. He remembered his brothers warning about the lucky charms and decided to play it save, and stayed away from them. After he had eaten his sandwich he walked back to his room to watch some TV.

Back at the Mansion

When the two cloaked Nobodies got closer to the mansion they were able to see their target. She was just looking at a random tree and hadn't moved since they got there.

"Are they always like this?" Xeac asked as he waved his hand in front of her eyes, he had expected her to blink but she didn't. Instead she just watched his hand with big red eyes.

"Yes, It always takes some time before the memories from the somebody take effect." Saïx said as he studied the girl.

She was about 14 years old and had short silver hair and red eyes. She wore a short-sleeved red shirt with fingerless black gloves, short black pants and knee-high black military boots.

"She will stay like this for one or two days." He continued as the letters of her original name

appeared.

Sarah

The letters changed position and Saïx added the X, creating her new name.

Shaarx

The girl looked at the name, and it looked like some form of recognition appeared in her eyes.

The Oldest of the three opened a Corridor of Darkness and walked inside. The girl looked at the menacing mass of darkness with a bit of fear in her eyes before walking trough. Xeac didn't enter the corridor; he still had something to do before returning home.

Later that Day

"Welcome to Twilight Burger, can I take your order?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"Yes, I would like some Clock tower fries, four Chocobo Burgers and a portion of Moogle Nuggets" A figure in a black cloak said.

"That will be 70 Munny sir." The girl behind the counter said with a smile.

After paying for his food and waiting fifteen minutes before he got it. Xeac walked out of the Twilight Burger, opened a corridor of darkness in a dark ally and went back to the castle.

Erox was showing the new girl her new home. After Saïx had brought her into the castle and allowed him to have some much needed sleep, Erox had shown her almost everything by now. The last thing he needed to show her where the quarters.

"Ok, this is the last place I can show you." He said as they approached the quarters.

"This is your room." He said as they stopped at a door with the numeral IV above it.

"Xeac's room is one door to your right and mine is across his." The blue eyed nobody continued as he pointed at the doors. One with the numeral II on it, the other with the numeral III on it.

"The last door leads to Saïx's room, but I advise you to go to Xeac or me if you have a problem because he hates to get interrupted." The Organizations number III finished.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah I have one, Can you catch?" A voice behind them said.

As they turned around they saw two burgers wrapped in paper heading their way. Erox tried to dodge but was hit in the face, Shaarx on the other hand managed to catch the flying piece of bread.

Erox picked the burger of his head and turned to look at his brother, he was able to seen a small smile and some amusement in his eyes before he returned to his normal blank look.

"I told you I would stop at Twilight Burger." Xeac said as he walked towards the duo. "Now stop giving me the death glare and eat your burger."

He observed the Organizations recent addition as she looked at the piece of meat. She still wore the fingerless gloves, but everything else had been replaced with the standard Organization pants, shirt and boots.

When the black haired nobody walked towards the last door in the hallway to deliver the final burger he heard a voice behind him.

"Thank…you…"

The new voice caused both members to turn towards the girl, who looked at Xeac waiting for a reply.

"Your welcome." Xeac said as he continued walking towards Saïx's room.

He knocked a few times at the door before Saïx let him in. He had been inside the room before it considered of a desk, a bed, a few dressers and a bookcase. But what stood out the most was the gigantic window showing the still ruined heart shaped moon.

"What is it Xeac?" The blue haired superior asked as he looked up from some papers that lay on his desk.

"The Dusks still need to resupply the kitchen because that big cat ate almost everything, so I decided to bring dinner." The younger Nobody said as he dropped a bag a fries and a burger on the desk.

"Anything else?" Saïx said as he unwrapped the burger and took a bite.

"It appears our newest member found her voice." Xeac answered while he took a Moogle Nugget out of his pocket.

"Good, start training her tomorrow." Saïx said as he took a fry and dipped it in Twilight sauce.

"There is a disturbance near Memory Skyscraper I want you to check it out." The Divider finished as he returned his attention to the papers on the table.

When Xeac had left the office he opened a corridor and went to one of the streets close to the Skyscraper. He looked up to seen the massive TV screen show one of his memories, the day he turned into a Nobody.

_Flashback _

_He and several other people had volunteered to recreate the City guard several weeks ago. Now he and two other guards were patrolling one of the streets near the wall, dressed in their standard dark blue uniform._

"_Its been quiet today." one of the other guards said._

_Before anyone could answer several Shadow Heartless appeared in front of them. One of the guards rushed at the heartless, only to be knocked out as a large body appeared and jumped on top of him._

_"How did they get past the defences?" The other guard said._

_Ace attacked its back with his sword as the other guard kept it distracted. It worked for a while, until the massive heartless charged at him. It knocked him against into a wall, and he had to struggled to remain conscious and noticed the Shadows from before moving towards him. _

_He tried to raise his sword, but it was to late as he felt the hand of one of the shadows pierce his flesh. After that everything was dark. _

_Flashback end_

He looked away from the screen to see a girl standing on the steps. She had long silver hair and crimson eyes. And wore a red top, blue jeans and white sneakers.

As he walked towards the girl she turned towards him.

"You seek answers, I can give you purpose" He felt a little weird as he said that.

"Why should I join you?" She said with a sceptical look on her face.

The scarred Nobody was surprised to hear her talk, it meant that she was at least two days old.

"Because I know of the emptiness you feel right now, everything you felt these last days felt nothing like what they did before. " He said as the girl looked to the ground.

"How long have you been like this?" He questioned.

"Three days" she answered.

"If you join us, you will be able to regain what you lost." The black haired Nobody said as he watched the girl closely.

"I will join you, but what do I need to do?" she asked looking back up to him.

"All will become clear in time." he answered as he made her name appear.

Sai

He moved the letters and added the X like he saw Saïx do earlier.

Axis

"Axis" she said

"Yes, your new name." Xeac said while he created a corridor behind him and mentioned to girl to walk in. After she walked into the corridor he followed.

**AN**

**Ok the first two OC's are introduced. If you sent me your OC and didn't see her/him in this chapter it doesn't mean he/she wont be in the story, they may appear later. I'm still accepting OC's. To those that have OC's in the story feel free to PM me if I portray them wrong. **

**New OC's **

**Shaarx (pronounced "Sharks")**

**Somebody: Sarah**

**Gender: Female**

**Power: Animals**

**Weapon: One pretty much like a gunblade called Sharkskin. Its blade is double-edged and is a variety of blue shades in the shape of a crashing wave, and the hilt is the texture of sharkskin.**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: A bit tall for her age. She has silver-white hair cut in a boyish style, and has red eyes, the combination pretty much making everyone think she's a demon, which she likes. To add to her demon-esque look, she wears a short-sleeved, blood red shirt with fingerless black gloves, short black pants and knee-high black military boots.**

**Personality: Surprisingly fun. She loves playing pranks and practical jokes on people. Takes missions and fights semi-seriously, always chatting through the latter. Will take in odd creatures, from turtles to pumas.**

**Likes: Water, teasing, pranks, animals, nature**

**Dislikes: Heavy, bulky things; having to stay still for a long time; being put on house arrest**

**Home World: Atlantis (I think that's what Ariel's world is), but she's not a mermaid**

**Lesser Nobodies: Called "Creatures", they usually look like mutant wolves, but some take the shape of tigers.**

**Owned by: AbsolutlyIncediblAmericanHero **

**Name: Axis**

**Somebody: Sai**

**Gender: Female**

**Power: Sound. Can create and manipulate various noise frequencies by just snapping her fingers.  
>Weapon: Twin short swords she calls 'Twilight Blades'. One short sword has a black hilt with a white blade. The other is a white hilt with a black blade. <strong>

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: Has long silver hair and crimson red eyes. She also has an eagle birthmark on one hand. Somebody clothing consist of a red top, blue jeans and white sneakers.**

**Personality: She is very sceptical and cunning and no one can outmatch her wits. She enjoys the company of Erox since he is the only other one besides her that excels at recon. She always tries to go at missions alone. She has the tendency to go to Radiant Garden even after she completes a mission because of the flashes she has there of her Somebody.**

**Likes: Sparring, Seeing new worlds, Erox**

**Dislikes: People with a superiority complex, Saïx, Xeac**

**Home World: Radiant Garden**

**Lesser Nobodies: Sound Ninja. These high ranking nobodies are smaller than the samurai. They have pure black bodies and are usually mistaken for Shadows. They have twin short swords and use the speed they have to attack then retreat. The Nobody symbol can be found on their swords.**

**Owned by: decode9**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only owns OC's, the people who's OC's got into the story own their OC's. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I think that covers everything.

Xeac looked at the note that caused his irritation this morning. His powers could change dreams and bring nightmares into the real world to some extend. His brother's powers could cancel out other powers, that alone go to him. But it really pissed him of when he decided to use that power to sabotage his work. He looked back down on the letter one last time.

_Xeac by now you must have found out that your powers don't work._

_Like you guessed I am the cause of that._

_I wanted the new members to have a decent nightmare free first night._

_See this as payback for the Salsa dancing Saïx._

_Erox._

The lack of his powers was unfortunate but he had other ways of waking people. He put in some earplugs, plugged in about seven speakers, grabbed an electric guitar and started to play "Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead (1).

Normally people would wake with screams of terror, today they woke with a whole dictionary worth of curses aimed at the black haired Nobody.

After breakfast, which included yelling at the older Nobody, (Shaarx) and an attempt to strangle him (Axis), the training began.

Xeac, Axis and Shaarx where in the Hall of Empty Memories preparing for the first lesson. Weapon training.

"To be able to summon your weapon you need to be able to visualize it," Xeac said as he summoned his cane.

"Wait, you fight with a cane?" Axis said as she looked at the 'weapon', taking notice of the decorated dragonhead.

Before either of them could blink, Xeac had drawn his sword and held it inches from Axis's throat.

"You were saying?" Xeac said carelessly as he moved his blade away from the red eyed girl.

"Nothing." She said as she rubbed the front of her neck.

"Good, now visualize you weapons and make them appear"

The two silver haired girls closed their eyes and pictured their weapons in their thoughts.

Xeac watched as two swords appeared in Axis hands and something that looked like a gunblade in Shaarx hand.

"Open your eyes" '

When the two opened their eyes they immediately took notice of the weapons in their hands.

"Now that you learned to summon your weapons, we can begin the training." He said as he made several Soldier Heartless appear.

"Wait, you control those things!" Axis shouted as her anger started rising. "You're the reason that we are like this."

"The Heartless listen to the strongest, on this world the strongest are Saïx and myself. On other worlds they listen to other people with a strong connection to the darkness." He explained.

As she heard this the red-eyed girl calmed down a bit.

Without further interruption Xeac ordered the Heartless to attack, the younger Nobodies readied their weapons as the Soldiers got within striking distance.

Axis sprinted forward and slashed at one Soldier while blocking an attack from a second one with her other sword. She jumped out of the way as several other Heartless attempted to bury her, as she looked around she noticed the remaining Heartless had surrounded her. Axis heard the sound of a gunshot and one of the Soldiers flew apart.

Shaarx slashed at one of the Heartless with her gunblade and then quickly dodged a hit from another. While she had a moment of rest she fired a couple of rounds at the Heartless that had surrounded Axis. As they almost destroyed the remaining Soldiers, several more appeared supported by a Large body.

"Hey, we were almost done." Axis yelled at an uncaring Xeac who watched from the sidelines.

Shaarx fired several shot at the Large Body only for them to bounce of. The two Nobodies decided to take care of the weaker Soldier Heartless first; both girls jumped forward into the advancing mess of Heartless and started slashing at the beings of darkness.

Soon only the Large Body was left and the two red eyed Nobodies started to use their speed against it. The large Heartless attempted to hit its opponents with his arms only to miss; eventually they managed to defeat the Heartless.

Xeac walked towards the girls as they celebrated their victory.

"You've managed to survive the first part of the training, I'm impressed." The black haired Nobody said.

Axis gave the amber eyed Nobody a glare but kept quiet.

"Now I will teach you how to use your limit break." Xeac said as he summoned his cane.

Before either of them could protest Xeac had them on their last legs.

"What was that for?" Shaarx yelled at the second in command.

"To be able to use your limit break you need to be on your last legs." The amber eyed Nobody replied while he walked back towards his previous spot at the sidelines.

"Now feel the energy that is building up inside you and direct in to these Heartless." He finished as he summoned a group of Neoshadows and put a barrier up preventing Shaarx to join the fight.

"Why did you set up a barrier?" She asked as she joined him on the sidelines.

"It is necessary so that I can examine both your limit breaks separately." Xeac said as he focused on the battle.

In the arena Axis was slashing at the Neoshadows with the speed of sound. Every time she killed one, Xeac would just summon another. She had enough of this and let out the energy building up inside her with a dreadful scream.

Outside the barrier Xeac and Shaarx could feel the effects of the scream as their Eardrums got punctured. Xeac muttered a cure under his breath as looked up to the arena. When he took a closer look he saw that al the Heartless had been defeated and the barrier had been shattered when he had lost his concentration.

Axis casually walked towards the two watching Nobodies with a smug smile on her face.

"Was that good enough?" she said looking at the amber eyed Nobody.

Xeac merely nodded as Shaarx walked into the Arena, the cure that he had cast earlier had only healed her eardrums and nothing more so she should be able to do her limit break.

Like before Xeac summoned Neoshadows for this part of the training. The large shadows immediately went towards their target, only to get several bullets in their heads. No matter how close she got to getting hit, she didn't use her limit break. Eventually the girl got cornered by the advancing mass of Heartless and had to result to melee combat.

Shaarx destroyed one of the Neoshadows as she rolled away to dodge the attack of another, behind her she felt the edge of the platform, one push would be enough to cause her to fall. When she turned to look at her opponents and saw three of the Heartless jumping towards her at the same time. She readied her gunblade to block the incoming Neoshadows and closed her eyes. She didn't notice the energy that she gained from her weakened state had been activated.

But she never felt the push from the Neoshadows attacking her, when she opened her eyes she saw half a dozen lions destroying the remaining Heartless before disappearing.

Xeac lowered the barrier and opened a corridor for the tired Nobodies.

"You're next training will be recon training, meet Erox in the Grey Area in two hours."

Later that day

After they recovered from their wounds and had lunch, Axis and Shaarx walked towards the Grey Area. When they got there they saw Erox and Xeac playing a card game.

"It looks like we need to finish this later." Xeac said as he noticed the two approach.

The two put down their cards and Xeac disappeared into a corridor, leaving the younger nobodies in the Grey Area.

"Xeac may be a bastard most of the time but he has one hell of a poker face." Erox mused while he turned to look at the girls.

"Well Saïx told me that I should train you in recon today." he said with a kind smile.

"After combat training with Xeac this is going to feel like a day in the park." Axis said as she nursed one of her bruises.

"Wait were is Saïx anyway? I haven't seen him al day." Shaarx questioned.

"He said he felt a new Nobody being created and left to find him." Erox said before creating a corridor of darkness and walked through, the two silver haired girls followed behind him.

They left the darkness of the corridor to find an island with chocolate eggs hidden everywhere.

"What does one look at this world tell you?" He asked as he looked at the terrain.

"Well it's an island, there is a lot water and the weather is nice." Shaarx started as she looked at everything around her.

"Could you be a little more specific?" He asked as he looked at the girl.

She looked at the area once more but couldn't find anything to add, as she was about to give up when Axis interrupted.

"The temperature and plants tell that this is a tropical island, the eggs everywhere tell that there are either a lot of chickens or that people have some kind of habit hiding eggs." she started while Shaarx watched in amazement

"That the eggs are made of chocolate tells that either the chickens lay chocolate eggs here or that the inhabitants are at least advanced enough to make chocolate." Axis finished as Erox looked at her mildly impressed.

"That was good for a first time." He answered as he took one final look at their surroundings.

"I think that that was enough for today don't you agree?" He said smiling while he opened a corridor.

Axis and Erox were quick to enter the corridor, Shaarx on the other hand stayed a little longer. As she looked at the tall grass she noticed something moving towards her.

When it cleared the grass she saw the thing that was a bunny, and not just a regular bunny this one had a backpack. So thinking it was cute she picked it up and put it under her cloak, then she walked into the corridor.

Later At the Castle

Xeac and Saïx were walking through one of the hallways of the castle discussing the latest addition to the Organization. Saïx had found him in Twilight Town, and Xeac had just given him his first combat lesson.

"So what do you think of Xylek?" The superior asked as they turned a corner.

"He did better than the girls during his first lesson." Xeac replied as they entered the Grey Area.

While they entered the Grey Area they noticed several things. One there were eggs everywhere, two Shaarx was eating a lot of chocolate eggs getting close to a sugar high, and three Axis and Erox were chasing after a bunny wearing a backpack that was throwing eggs everywhere.

Seconds later a boy about 18 years old, with short messy back hair, brown eyes and glasses wearing the Organization cloak entered the Grey Area carrying a book.

Xeac noticed the look in his superior's eyes and started to walk back quietly, he turned towards the brown-eyed boy and started to drag him along.

"Wait where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll thank me later for this Xylek, now shut up and follow me." The second in command ordered as they quickly walked further into the castle.

Back at the grey room everyone including the bunny froze as they noticed Saïx standing in the room.

"Superior we didn't see you, what can we do for you?" Erox said trying to look normal but failing horribly.

The bunny took this opportunity to throw another egg, this one unfortunately landed right between the eyes of Saïx. Who was already close to going berserk.

The amber eyed Nobody's scar got more jagged, his hair got messier and his eyes turned completely yellow. He summoned his claymore that looked much larger than before and hit the bunny. The bunny got hit in his chest and flew against the window knocked out.

After taking care of the bunny Saïx focused his rage at the Nobodies present in the room. Their cries of pain could be heard in the library were Xylek and Xeac were hiding.

After the to Nobodies deemed it safe to come out of hiding, Xeac and Xylek walked back towards the Grey area. As they were about to enter they noticed Saïx leave the room with his normal calm expression on his face.

When they looked inside the room they saw the carnage he created. Erox was splattered against the window, Shaarx was lying under a toppled couch, Axis was lying unconscious against a wall, and the bunny was gone. The whole room looked worse than before, windows were shattered, furniture was destroyed and there were cracked eggs everywhere.

Xeac casted a Curaga and Xylek moved the couch that was laying on top of Shaarx.

"Can someone tell me what you fools did." Xeac ordered as he pulled Erox of the window.

"Well Shaarx brought back a bunny from recon training, we later found out it was an Easter bunny." Erox explained as he nursed his nose.

"Shaarx then started to eat the chocolate eggs that it began to throw around, while we tried to catch it before you and Saïx showed up." Axis finished as she walked him.

"Since Shaarx is the reason for this mess, she will clean it up." The amber eyed Nobody ordered as he picked up several of the chocolate eggs that were not broken, and walked away.

Erox and Axis left the room soon after that leaving Shaarx to cleanup the mess

"I will help you clean it up." Xylek said as he smiled kindly while the two started to clean the Grey Area.

**AN**

**(1) I love that song. **

**Well I wanted to update sooner but I got sick. I also read some stuff about Dream Drop Distance on the KH wiki and decided that this Fanfic will ignore the events of that game. I have several reasons to do that, one is that I would need to change the entire plot I thought up.**

**Spoilers!**

**This is what I do know.**

**Lea summons a Keyblade (a lot of people can suddenly summon Keyblades)**

**Xemnas reveals that nobodies are indeed capable of cultivating hearts again within them over time and develop emotions. (Any respect I had for the guy is gone)**

**Spoiler end**

**Anyway here is the next OC**

**Name: Xylek (the x makes a z sound and the y sounds like eye)**

**somebody: Kyle**

**Gender: male**

**Power: gravity**

**weapon: metal gloves with the nobody logo on the back.**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Has short, messy, black hair brown eyes, and a muscular build. Somebody clothes consist of a red shirt, brown shorts and white sneakers. He also wears glasses in both forms.**

**Personality: is a very smart individual and has the ability to analyse an opponent's weakness quickly. Loves to read and is quite friendly, but in battle he becomes cold, analytical and ruthless. Also has a soft spot for Shaarx. (Not love, he's too old for her. he just cares for her)**

**Likes: new places, martial arts, sparring, reading, Shaarx**

**Dislikes: bees, heights, immature people**

**Home world: Twilight Town**

**Lesser Nobodies: Brawlers. Are the height of a dusk but have a more muscular build and jets on their arms. They use these jets to increase the power and speed of their punches, which is their main attack.**

**Owned by: Trace Carter**

**Ranks so far**

**Saïx: Number I**

**Xeac: Number II**

**Erox: Number III**

**Shaarx: Number IV**

**Axis: Number V**

**Xylek: Number VI**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The people who's OC's got into the story own their OC's. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. The Only thing I own is the Massive Doomsday Laser aimed at France and my OC's

While Shaarx and Xylek were cleaning the mess in the Grey Area. Xeac, Erox, Axis and Saïx had a meeting in the round room.

"It is time for us to begin our next step." Saïx said as he looked at his second in command.

"Are you sure an alliance with the Keybearer is the best option?" Xeac asked.

"Are you questioning me Number II?" The blue haired Nobody inquired.

"Of course not superior, but if we contact the Keybearer he will know that the Organization still exists, and if he rejects our proposal he will target us once more " Xeac answered.

"That is why I want you to contact him in a dream first." Saïx started when the sound of two corridors forming interrupted him.

"We are done cleaning the Grey Area." Xylek stated as he and Shaarx appeared in their seats.

The two earned a nod from Saïx before he continued.

"After Xeac has contacted him in his dream negotiations can begin."

"Anything else superior?" Axis said while she looked around the room with a bored look on her face.

"Yes, several days ago we discovered a strange new world." Saïx answered ignoring the fact that he had once again been interrupted.

"I want you and Erox to investigate it."

The moment those words left his lips Axis perked up and it looked like the bored expression was never there.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go."

"You will leave tomorrow, I advice you to be prepared." Saïx said as he left the round room, the others following him soon after.

Everyone expect Erox, who was staring at Axis's seat as if trying to remember something. He had a feeling they had met before. But after a few minutes he dismissed the feeling and joined the others in the now cleaned Grey Area.

When he entered the Grey Area he noticed Shaarx yelling something at Xeac about him being cruel before she walked away joining Xylek on one of the couches.

"What was that about?" He asked his brother, joining him to continue their card game.

"Nothing, I told them what we are going to have for dinner tonight." Xeac answered as he turned one of the cards on the table.

"What's for dinner then?" Erox said, looking at his cards he noticed he had two pairs.

"Grilled rabbit with rosemary and garlic." The amber eyed Nobody stated when he turned the last card.

Erox mouth moved but no words came out, making him look like a fish. He looked over at Shaarx who was still giving his brother a death glare.

"We're eating an Easter Bunny?" He said looking at Xeac in disbelief.

"Yes, Saïx already killed it during his little berserk moment. And since Pete ate everything in the kitchen, it was either this or another meal at Twilight Burger." Xeac said in his usual emotionless voice.

Erox looked at his cards and then at his brother's face, he inwardly cursed at the poker face his brother had put up.

"Two pair." Erox said showing his cards. The moment he said those words he noticed a smile appearing on his opponents lips, it was small but he knew Xeac long enough to know that he had lost."

"Four of a kind." The older Nobody said showing 2 Aces in his hand and adding them to the two on the table.

The younger Nobody looked at the cards on the table with wide eyes, he had just lost fifty thousand munny.

* * *

><p>"Look at that." Shaarx said as she looked at the wide-eyed boy.<p>

Xylek was reading a book about the History of Keyblade war when Shaarx voice caused him to look up. When did he saw the reason, Erox was looking like he had just lost a large amount of munny and was close to begging the second in command to give back his lost currency.

"So what do you want to do?" Xylek asked as he closed his book.

"Lets explorer the Dark City, I'm sure there is something to do there." The silver haired girl answered while she looked out of the window.

The two managed to get out of the castle undetected and started to walk towards Memory Skyscraper.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Saïx was inside his office sitting at his desk when he opened one of the drawers and pulled out a decorated wooden box. He opened the box and revealed its contents, a simple ice cream stick with 'WINNER' written on it. He remembered the day he got it al those years ago.<p>

Flashback

_Two Teenagers walked the streets of their home Radiant Garden; one had blue hair with a calm expression on his face. The other had red hair with a cocky grin on his face. Both were eating their favourite snack Sea Salt Ice Cream._

"_I'm telling you Isa, if everyone I meet remembers me I will live on forever thought people's memories." The red haired boy said while he took a bite out of his ice cream._

"_So that's the reason why you greet everyone with that idiotic 'got it memorised' catchphrase." Isa said_

"_Oh Isa how could you say that I'm hurt." The red haired boy said with his hand over his heart._

"_Just shut up Lea and give me a boost." Isa said as they approached Lea's house._

_Lea put his Ice Cream in his mouth and used both hands to get his best friend up the roof, when he was up Isa extended his hand and pulled Lea up the building. Now that they were both up the roof they stat down and watched the sunset._

"_Hey Isa, Bet you don't know why the sun sets red.' Lea started as both of them looked at the sun._

"_You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest." he finished looking at his friend for his answer._

"_You know that's the smartest thing you've said all week." The blue haired boy said before both of them bursted into laughter. _

_When both of them had finished eating their ice cream they stayed on the roof to watch the sky turn darker. Isa looked at his stick and saw the word ' winner' on it, he wondered what he had won and made a note to ask that duck later._

_He looked up at the sound of laughter and noticed four kids about 4 or 5 years old, two boys and two girls playing tag in one of the streets below. One of the girls was wearing a white apron-like shirt and had red hair. The other girl was wearing a red shirt; blue pants and had silver hair. The first of the two boys had steel-blue hair and wore a lab coat and blue pants. The last of the children had dirty blond hair and wore black pants and a blue shirt._

_A few feet away from them a 9-year-old boy with black hair dressed in a black T-shirt and blue pants was keeping a close eye on them. Probably keeping them out of trouble._

_"If only things could stay like this." Lea suddenly said._

End Flashback

"Why did you pick him over me?" Saïx asked as he looked at the old piece of wood.

If anyone was present in the room at that moment they would have noticed that Saïx usual Yellow eyes had turned back to their original blue colour as he looked sadly at the stick. Seeing the word winner suddenly felt like a punch in the face.

* * *

><p>While Saïx was thinking about the how things used to be, Shaarx and Xylek were trying to get back to the castle. They arrived at Nothing's Call without getting detected by the Templars on patrol duty.<p>

"I think were going to make it." Shaarx said as they walked up the ramp into the castle.

"You think?" a voice in front asked in front of her.

"Yeah, give me one good reason why we wouldn't make it." She answered as she bumped into Xylek, who suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?" The silver haired girl asked.

The older Nobody said nothing, he only pointed towards the end of the ramp were Xeac stood with his arms crossed.

"Could you tell me were you two went?" The second in command asked, he was clearly not amused.

"We went to explorer the city." The younger Nobody answered as she looked at her feet.

"Do you have one good reason why I shouldn't punish you were you stand." Xeac asked.

Before Shaarx could answer Xylek pulled her aside, revealing another girl. She had long black hair with bangs over her left eye, silver eyes, was about Erox's height and looked about 15 years old. She was wearing a V-neck black t-shirt with a silver shirt underneath, a white skirt, black leggings, and black Converse.

"We found her a few blocks south of Memory Skyscraper." Xylek said as he led the girl closer to Xeac, Shaarx followed close behind him.

"Your lucky you found her, I will inform Saïx, you two are going to show her around and make sure she gets a cloak." Xeac said while he walked into a corridor.

"Not even a 'You two did good work'" Shaarx muttered as they walked further into the castle.

Xeac appeared in the hallway where the rooms of the first six members were located. He walked towards Saïx's room and knocked two times, after waiting for a few seconds Saïx allowed him to come in.

When he entered the room he was sure he saw Saïx's eyes were blue but after he blinked they were back to their normal yellow color.

"What is it Xeac?" The blue haired superior asked, obviously irritated by the sudden disturbance.

"I came to tell you that Numbers IV and VI found a new member in the Dark City." Xeac said as he noticed a decorated box standing on the desk.

"Good, prepare the missions for tomorrow and make sure nothing can go wrong during the negotiations."

"As you wish superior." Xeac said before leaving to train the new member.

After Xeac had left, Saïx was sure he heard familiar voices echoing through the room

_"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I will live forever."_

"_I know I wont forget you, believe me I try all the time."_

As sudden as the voices appeared they disappeared, leaving Saïx to look at the box that was standing on his desk.

**AN**

**So here is chapter 4, it's a smaller then my usual chapters because I wanted to update on Sunday like I always do. I didn't have much time to write this week because of school, I had two tests, needed to make a movie for a project and had to do research for a math project. Anyway I will try to update on Sunday every week, maybe on schooldays depending on my homework. **

**For people that have send me OC's that didn't appear in the story yet, don't worry I might have plans for them. But I will only send you a message when I've already written about them in a chapter.**

**Saïx flashback takes place around the time of Birth By Sleep. The person that can tell me who the five kids are will earn himself/herself a cookie. **

**The poll is closed and the world should appear in the next chapter or chapter 6.**

**New Poll is up; I've had an idea for some old friends to appear in this story.**

**Here is the Next OC introduced **

**Name: Xerille**

**Somebody: Rielle**

**Gender: Female**

**Power: Metal - she can twist metal into different shapes, but she needs material.**

**Weapon: Twin silver daggers (she sometimes extends them or curves them, depending on the situation she is in)**

**Age: 15**

**Appearance: She has long black hair with bangs over her left eye. As a Somebody, she puts her hair in a ponytail. She has silver eyes and is fairly tall. She wears a V-neck black t-shirt with a silver shirt underneath, a white skirt, black leggings, and black Converse.**

**Personality: Xerille is sarcastic and closed to everyone, lying more often than she tells the truth. She has set up emotional walls around her, and never lets her guard down unless she finds someone she truly trusts. As a Somebody she was called anti-social.**

**Likes: Reading, writing, thinking, and quiet**

**Dislikes: Talking to others, chores, cleaning**

**Home World: Traverse Town**

**Lesser Nobodies: Tinker Nobodies. They are tall and slender, with silver wires wrapped haphazardly around their darker grey bodies. They move quickly but jerkily, using hammers as weapons.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Kingdom hearts or Warcraft, people that send me OCs own their OCs, I only own my own OCs. (Sadly, the goverment took my laser away, something about not having a premit).

Everyone was asleep inside the castle, well everyone except Xeac, he was preparing to enter Sora's dream. Under normal circumstances it was easy for him to enter someone's dream, but when that person is millions of miles away in another world, things become tricky.

If someone were to enter Xeac's room they would see the basic furniture, a bed, a desk, and some drawers. But they would also notice eleven pools of strange beige liquid in one of the corners of the room.

He uses these pools to see and manipulate the dreams of the eleven lower ranking members. But when he combined their power he could influence the dreams of people further away.

He walked past the pools and noticed what the other members were dreaming about. Erox was dreaming about some previous recon mission, Shaarx about walking trough some forest filled with animals, Axis about her pervious home, Xylek about sparring with various members. And the new girl Xerille was dreaming about the castles grand library, she was obviously impressed by its size.

He finished his preparations and took a seat on the island in the center of the pools; soon he was in a deep comatose state.

* * *

><p>After saving the worlds and returning to the Islands, live had returned to normal for Sora. He was lucky he returned to the islands a few days before the summer vacation started, giving him a much needed break.<p>

When he went to bed after a day of hanging out with his friends, he didn't dream about the worlds he had visited, like he normally would. Instead he found himself in a place that looked a lot like Betwixt and Between, the only differences were that there were no Nobody symbols flying around, and instead of orange and dark blue it looked gray.

When he looked around he noticed that Kairi was standing beside him and that a figure wearing the Organization cloak had suddenly appeared.

"Who are you?" he asked looking around "What is this place?"

The color of the area changed from gray to red.

The figure lowered his hood and Sora saw that he had spiky black hair, yellow eyes and a scar over his right eye.

The figure made a small bow before he started talking.

"Greetings Sora, I'm here to offer you an alliance." The figure said without introducing himself.

"You didn't answer my questions." he demanded.

"I apologize, my name is Xeac, and this place is called Dream's Edge." Xeac answered. "Like dreams, it shows the emotions of those present."

Kairi was keeping a close eye on Xeac; something about him looked familiar "Why are we here?"

The color of the area changed back to gray.

"After you and your friends defeated Xemnas, Maleficent took control of The World That Never Was." Xeac started but he was interrupted by Sora seconds later.

"You're a Nobody." Sora realized, he attempted to summon his Keyblade but nothing happened.

"You are correct, and you should know that you won't be able to summon your weapon in this place. It does not exist, it is a place inside our own minds."

Realizing how vulnerable they were Sora moved forward and stood protectively in front of Kairi.

"You have nothing to fear Keybearer, I'm not here to fight you." Xeac said, causing Sora to feel a little at ease, but he still kept his guard up.

"Can I continue?" Xeac asked, a little annoyed because of the interruption.

Both Sora and Kairi nodded and Xeac continued.

"After Maleficent took control of the castle, she started to use the Heartless that appeared because of the destruction of Kingdom Hearts to bolster her forces. And now because she had control of a world so close to the realm of darkness, she is stronger then ever before. We managed to recapture The World That Never Was, but with Maleficent stronger then ever, it is only a matter of time before the worlds start to disappear again." Xeac explained

"But why do you need our help?" Kairi asked.

"Right now the war has reached a stalemate, but in the long run we will lose. There will always be more Heartless then Nobodies. But with the Heartless destroying our forces faster then we can regain them, we will eventually lose this battle." The Nobody answered.

"Separately we cannot defeat Maleficent, but if we work together we have a chance." Xeac said as he heard someone appear behind him.

The color of the area changed into maroon.

He turned around just in time to dodge a punch from Pete; He jumped back to where Sora and Kairi were standing.

"Well Pete I wasn't expecting you to be here. I see you have recovered since our last fight. " Xeac said a bit bored, while he looked at the oversized cat.

Pete glared at him before answering "Yeah, like I'm going to tell you that Maleficent send me here to take care of those two while they're powerless, using some amulet she stole." His eyes widened when he realized what he had said, "Oops."

They took notice of the amulet hanging around Pete's neck as he prepared to attack again, only to find his feet sinking in the once solid ground of Dream's Edge.

Panicked he looked up when he heard a chuckle coming from the trio opposite of him, He saw Xeac moving towards him and noticed his arms were also staring to sink into the ground.

"Wha…What d…d… did you do?" He stuttered.

"It was foolish of you to try to beat me in my own terrain. You try to beat the guy that controls dreams in the dream world, not a good move. " Xeac said as he ripped the amulet of Pete's neck, causing him to disappear.

Dream's Edge changed into a green color.

"So now that the interruption has been taken care of, do we have a deal?" Xeac asked.

Sora was hesitant to agree, Kairi on the other hand accepted immediately.

"Deal."

"Good, then I have something for both of you." He said while he threw the amulet to Kairi and a Key chain that looked like several Z's attached to each other to Sora.

"See this as a token of goodwill, with the amulet you can come back to this place to contact me, and that Key Chain allows you to summon 'Hibernation's End'. Xeac turned to leave and Dream's Edge started to disappear, Sora was already gone, but before Kairi disappeared she noticed Xeac turned and said one last thing.

"It was good to see you again Kairi." and with those words she woke up, wondering if it had all been a dream. She looked down to see the star shaped amulet.

* * *

><p>Back at the Castle everybody expect Saïx was staring at the unresponsive second in command. Since Xeac normally woke them, today was a rare exception and they were aloud to sleep in.<p>

"Do you think he's dead?" Shaarx asked.

"Only one way to find out." Axis answered as she grabbed a stick from who knows were, and started to poke him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, don't you know the expression, 'Let sleeping dogs lie'" Xylek reasoned.

"You mean like he does with us al the time?" Axis countered, still poking Xeac with a stick. She failed to notice that the older Nobody had opened his eyes.

"May I ask what you're all doing in my room?" He asked, glaring at everyone present in the room.

"HE'S AWAKE RUN!" Axis shouted as they al left the room, running from their lives.

* * *

><p>After fleeing from Xeac's room Axis and Erox were lucky to encounter Saïx who opened a corridor to the world they were supposed to recon.<p>

They left the corridor and found themselves inside a forest close to what looked like a military camp, several knights were training while others were listening to the orders of someone wielding a large hammer.

"This world looks like its still stuck inside the Middle Ages, with a bit luck they won't think its odd we can use magic." Erox observed.

They moved closer to the base to eavesdrop on the soldiers present. When they got close enough they noticed a second figure wielding a hammer approach, this one followed by two guards.

"Welcome, Prince Arthas. The men and I are honored by your presence." The first man spoke

"Can the formalities, Uther. I'm not king yet. It's good to see you." Arthas replied.

"You too, lad. I'm pleased that King Terenas sent you to help me."

"Father still hopes your patients and experience might rub of on me."

"It is a father's right to dream. isn't it?" Uther said causing them both to chuckle.

Arthas now turned serious "Look, here's were we stand. Our scouts have confirmed that there is and orc encampment hidden somewhere over the next ridge."

"As I suspected." Uther said.

"It gets worse. They're preparing to attack the nearby village of Stranhbrad. As far as we know, the village is completely defenseless." Arthas continued.

"I need to move against the orcs' base immediately. Can you handle Stranhbrad's defenses on your own?" Uther asked

"Of course, Uther. Don't worry about me."

"Good. Meet me at the orc camp once you've saved the village. Be careful, Arthas." Uther said while he and a large part of the troops left the base.

"So we managed to get a lot of Intel from that conversation." Axis said

"I will follow that Uther figure, You'll follow the Prince. The sooner we get this over with the better." Erox ordered as he left to track the paladin.

Axis moved through the woods as the followed Arthas, for a moment she lost him and walked into a clearing. She saw a man standing in the center of the clearing and walked towards him. But as soon as she was close enough he turned around and attacked her with a large axe.

"Say your prayers." He shouted as several more bandits appeared from the woods and surrounded her.

She summoned her swords, stunning the bandits for a moment and slashed open the leg of one of the bandits. She rolled out of the way just in time to dodge an axe that was thrown at her, she picked up the weapon and threw it at the crippled bandit, decapitating him, before running up to the next one. The silver haired girl jumped on top of him and sliced his throat.

The last two bandits charged at her, but they didn't get close. She threw both of swords and hit both of them in the stomach, killing them.

After tanking care of the bandits, she found a road leading to the Town of Stranhbrad. Noticing Arthas was just ahead of her she hid behind several rocks.

"Safe us." a villager shouted while he ran away from the orcs pursuing him.

"He's escaping, kill him." The orcs said as they killed the fleeing man.

"Damn! The attack has already begun, to arms my brothers." Arthas said, he and his men begun to slaughter the orc raiders inside the burning town.

Axis followed close behind them, cautions not to get spotted.

At the edge of the city they noticed the orc in charge of the raid, he and the surviving orcs where moving the last of the villagers out of the city.

"Haul these retches of with the rest of them!" The red orc said.

"Move 'em out." a grunt said , two others led the prisoners out of the village.

Arthas and his men quickly killed the orcs, but they were to late. The villagers were gone.

Axis followed the prince to the entrance of the town, where he met with some of the survivors.

"Bless you, prince Arthas." A woman said.

"But what about the others who were taken away?" A child asked.

"Don't worry, son. We'll find them and bring them home safe." Arthas answered.

A knight rode forward to met the prince.

"Prince Arthas, Lord Uther needs you at the orc encampment immediately." he reported.

The prince sighed

"Never a dull moment…Let's get moving." he said, both of them left for Uther's encampment.

Axis appeared out of the shadows after everyone had left.

"Well, that concludes recon. Now to find that inn we're supposed to rendezvous at."

When she entered one of the inns west of the town, she heard a drunken dwarf shouting random things.

"Where's me drink?"

"This is my boom stick." he shouted while he raised his blunderbuss.

"Ah there's me drink, GET IN MY BELLY." he shouted, finding his drink.

"Guns don't kill people, I DO." He laughed.

After a few minutes of waiting, one of the patrons walked up to the dwarf, apparently he had enough of him and knocked him out. a few seconds after that Erox walked in and they left the inn.

Once they were deep into the woods, they created a corridor and returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>Xeac and Saïx were looking up to the ruined Kingdom hearts, discussing their progress. The heart shaped moon was slowly healing, a sign that the Keyblade wielders had started to defeat more heartless.<p>

"It looks like your diplomatic mission was a success." Saïx said

"Yes, with the Keybearers at our side we will crush the witch and finally complete our goal."

Xeac said while both of them turned to look at a third cloaked figure.

He lowered his hood to reveal a boy, about sixteen years old, he had about their height, and had dark brown hair.

The boy help out his hand and summoned his weapon, A Keyblade. It's cross guard looked like a pair of dragon wings, the blade itself looked like a bent dragon neck, at the end of the blade the dragon's head was found with an open mouth, showing its teeth.

"What do you want me to do superior?" He asked.

"We will offer our help to the new world, Azeroth, I believe the locals call it. We will have our operation there under the name of the Thirteenth Order. I want you to offer your services to that Prince. Something tells me there is more than meets the eye about him." Saïx ordered.

"As you wish."

**AN**

**So chapter 5 is up, will the organization change the events that are going to happen in Azeroth?**

**I know I said no Keyblades, but this one can work in my favor. All will be revealed in time.**

**If you don't know the Warcraft universe I suggest that you at least see these two clips on Youtube: Arthas betrayal and the Ascension. They should tell you about things to come, (They also give a sinister touch to the last part of the chapter when you listen to them). and I may or may not have plans to change those events.**

**If you guessed that the kids in the last chapter were Kairi, Ienzo, Sai, Roe and Ace, you were right and earned a cookie.**

**Number VIII**

**Name: Xaryn**

**Somebody: Ryan**

**Gender: Male**

**Power: Dark Fire**

**Weapon: Keyblade (A Keyblade of the persons heart named "The Dragons Bane" it's neck has a bent dragon neck which ends in a dragon's head with its jaws open. The cross guard is a pair of dragon wings and the hilt is a standard sword hilt with an emerald encrusted into a diamon shaped pommel. The key chain for it is a Dragon scale.)**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: Tall, around 182cm, dark brown hair that spikes up in small spikes, blue-gray eyes. Clothing: Grey skinny jeans, lime green belt, green shirt, black and green Osiris shoes.**

**Personality: Quiet around new people, but normal when he knows them. Can be cold, arguementive and bitter (Due to his past...) quick to the point, even of it is obvious. Likes to observe.**

**Likes: Reading, writing, gaming, drawing.**

**Dislikes: Most things fluffy and cuddly, his past, math, idiots.**

**Home World: Twilight Town.**

**Lesser Nobodies: Bastion Nobodies  
>A silveryblack nobody which bears the resemblance of a skeleton. Small demonic wings appear on its back when in the air. Their heads are round, with the nobody symbol on it. The back of their heads are on fire. The can walk, as well as hover a few feet above the ground.**

**Abilities: Bastion Nobodies annoy their foes by springing up walls of fire in front them, while shooting small jets of fire from behind and other weak spots. They can hover a few feet in the air, when they do, they send a cascade of fireballs on the foe.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. I don't own the song used in this chapter.

"Easy Xeac, I didn't let them in."

"Then how did they get in? The only people that can open my door are Saïx, Myself and you."

"No, not the face. Not the face."

After Erox and Axis had returned Xeac had organized his own little manhunt. He had found Axis rather quickly; she had been in the Grey Area talking with Shaarx and Xylek about the new world. Since he hadn't taught her how to open a corridor yet, it was easy to corner her. Erox on the other hand had known Xeac for longer and knew that he would hunt him down. He eventually found him in the Game Room of Broken Consoles.

So the case began, Erox was running around the castle like a Berserker was on his tail. Until now he had done a good job holding the older Nobody at a distance, but at the worst possible moment he tripped.

"You and Axis have kitchen duty." Xeac said.

" Kitchen duty, that's the punishment?"

"I could also make you scrub all the bathrooms in the castle with a toothbrush."

"Kitchen duty it is."

"Smart boy."

Xeac helped his younger brother up and led him to the kitchen; once they arrived he stationed several Templars at the door to make sure they did their job.

When Erox entered the kitchen he noticed Axis was already there, she looked up from a cookbook when he entered.

"So he got you to?" She asked.

"Yeah I almost lost him, but then I tripped." He answered while he walked past the stove and accidentally turned on the gas.

"So what are we cooking?"

"I was thinking about Rice with Gammon Steak and spicy sauce, it's Xeac favourite and might calm him down."

And so the cooking began.

* * *

><p>"So what can you do?" Xaryn asked. He, Shaarx, Xylek and Xerille were sitting in the Grey Area. They were talking about their powers, and so far only Xylek hadn't shown them his yet.<p>

"Well I can do this." Xylek answered, several of the couches to rise from the ground and hover around the room.

"Since your new I will give you some advice, don't get on either Saïx's or Xeac's bad side." Xylek warned. This caused both Xerille and Xaryn to pay attention; neither of them had seen Saïx or Xeac in action.

"Why? What can they do?" Xerille asked, she looked up from her book in a moment of interest.

"Well, Saïx gets his power from the moon and uses it to enter a berserk state, when he is like that he will attack everything he sees." Shaarx explained as she rubbed her shoulder, she still remembered the Easter bunny incident.

"And Xeac controls dreams and nightmares, if you piss him of you can say goodbye to your good night of sleep." Xylek said.

"Yes that's right, be sure to remember that."

They turned around and saw Xeac standing at the entrance of the room.

"Xeac, where are Erox and Axis?" Shaarx asked noticing their absence since he had dragged them both away.

"They are making dinner." Xeac said, he stood there thinking for a few seconds before he continued. "Xaryn, you and me are going to Twilight Town to get dinner."

Xaryn stood up and the two of them walked into a corridor.

"Well, how long to you think we have before something goes wrong?" Shaarx asked looking from Xylek to Xerille.

Xerille didn't even look up from her book as she answered. "If my assumptions are correct something will happen in 3, 2, 1."

When she reached 1 the entire castle shook because of an explosion, it appeared to be originating from the area were the kitchen was.

* * *

><p>Xaryn and Xeac left the corridor in the Sandlot and walked around town looking for a place to get dinner.<p>

"So are we going to Twilight Burger or Pizzeria Moogleiano?" Xaryn asked while they walked into the Station heights.

"Not today, I was thinking about going to that new place Chocobo Wings." suddenly he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you feel that?" Xeac replied.

"Feel what?"

"Just go to Chocobo Wings and get dinner, I need to check something."

With that Xeac left the blue eyed Nobody. He walked over to the Clock tower and saw two figures sitting on top of it. He created a corridor and walked in; when he left it again he was standing on top of the tower. He looked around and noticed two boys looking at him. One of them had black hair that reached to his chin, yellow eyes, he was wearing a white T-shirt, brown pants and black knee high boots. The other one had messy blond hair, green eyes; he wore a dark blue sleeveless shirt, white trousers and black trainers.

He studied them for a moment before he lowered his hood.

"You feel different don't you? Like you just feel an echo of what you once did."

"How did you know?" The boy with the white shirt asked.

"Because there are others like you, I am one of them, if you join us we can regain what we lost."

"And what would that be." The boy in the Blue shirt asked.

"You lost your heart to the heartless, and with it your ability to feel, you can only remember what it was like."

"I will join you." The boy in the white shirt said, as he walked towards the scarred Nobody.

"Good." Xeac said as he began the Name changing ritual.

Nero

The letters turned around, forming his new name.

Noxer

Noxer and Xeac both looked at the other boy, who shifted uneasily.

"Do you want to regain what you lost?" Xeac asked.

"Yes but…"

"Then join us."

"Fine."

Xeac summon the letters again to form a new name.

Shiro

The letters shifted position.

Rhixos

He opened a corridor for the new members.

"Enter this corridor, when you exit it ask someone named Xylek to get you an uniform."

Both of them entered the corridor and Xeac looked to the ground below, he noticed Xaryn walking the streets below.

"Hey Xaryn, get up here." He yelled.

After waiting for a few minutes the door to the roof of the tower opened and revealed a panting Xaryn holding a bag with the Chocobo wings logo on it.

"We're leaving."

Both of them walked into the darkness of the corridor, closing it when they were back into the castle.

* * *

><p>"I knew it was a mistake to put you on kitchen duty."<p>

"Come on Xeac it was an accident."

"Just shut up and eat you chicken."

"Fine, by the way I need a favour."

He sighed, "What is it?"

Erox leaned closer to his brother and whispered his plan into his ear.

"Fine, but you will pay me 50% of your munny for three months and buy me a new Xbox.

* * *

><p>Later Erox, Xylek and Rhixos met in the security room. In the room one could operate the intercom system and check everything in the castle.<p>

Xeac had let them in so that they could see the effect of their plan from a safe distance.

Erox opened the CD player of the system and played Monster from Skillet. Everyone paid close attention to the screen that showed Saïx.

Saïx walked towards the kitchen to see the damage himself, Erox and Axis had allowed the room to fill with gas and when they started cooking it resulted in an explosion.

Suddenly he heard music coming from the intercom system.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see _

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me _

_The beast is ugly _

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

At this point he knew that the song was directed at him and he began to move into the direction of the security room. He could feel his rage growing and knew that he would soon go into berserk mode.

Inside the security room Erox and Rhixos were laughing themselves to death. Xylek however was still watching the screens; he noticed that Saïx was getting closer to the room.

"Uhhhhh guys? You need to see this."

Both laughing Nobodies stopped and looked at the screens, they saw a berserk Saïx standing in front of the door.

"Well, bye guys it was nice knowing you." Erox said as he crawled into a vent.

"Hey you bastard don't leave us here!" Rhixos shouted as he tried to follow Erox, only to get stuck in the vent while Saïx breached the door.

Lets say that Xeac could hear their screams in his room on the other side of the castle.

**Hey readers and reviewers here is chapter 6. When I heard that song for the first time I immediately had to think of Saïx. In other news 2 more OC's have been added to The Org, see their Info below. Also I've gotten more OCs then I need to finish the Organization. Don't worry one of the reasons I asked for Somebody info is because some of them might play a small role in their home worlds. Don't forget to review.**

**Name: Noxer**

**Somebody: Nero**

**Gender: Male**

**Power: Shadows**

**Weapon: Black katana which has white symbols on the blade. He calls it Blade of Abyss**

**Age: 18**

**Appearance: Straight black hair that reaches to his chin level, Yellow eyes, about 5'8 tall, he is pale and quite lean.**

**Outfit: He wears a white T-shirt. He wears brown pants, black knee high boots.**

**Personality: He's Calm, serious, loyal, intelligent, and mature, Secretive, Rarely shows emotions on his face and that makes him hard to read, quiet. He has a lot of information from different things, for example other members. Can be really cruel when situation calls for it.**

**Likes: Reading, studying, quiet places, planning, gathering information, manipulate enemies to darkness or make them doubt themselves.**

**Dislikes: People who don't take things seriously, annoying loud and immature people, loud voices, traitors. He hates pranks and has developed some kind sixth sense to sense them and send them back to its creator.**

**Home world: Radiant Garden**

**Lesser nobodies: Noxer controls the Shadow Assassins; these are quite high-ranking nobodies are covered to black cloak and you really cannot see anything else, but sharp claws under the cloak. They strike from shadows with their sharp claws with fast moves.**

**Name: Rhixos**

**Somebody: Shiro**

**Gender: Male**

**Power: Wind**

**Weapon: Two black guns with chains wrapped around them. He calls them Judgement.**

**Age: About 19**

**Appearance: Messy blond hair, green eyes, quite tall, lean and muscular, but not bulky.**

**Outfit: Dark blue sleeveless shirt, white trousers, black trainers.**

**Personality: Rhixos is very positive person, sarcastic, impatient, laid-back, but sometime becomes really lazy, can easily make friends with some people, forgiving, cheerful and quite loud, good liar, but not as good as Noxer.**

**Likes: He likes have fun, pranks, make friends, listening music.**

**Dislikes: Rain, All what has to do with studying, Noxer, Remember or tell the past when he lost his friendship with Nero. Rhixos hates loosing and if he can't read someone easily.**

**Home world: Radiant Garden**

**Lesser nobodies: After Xigbar died Rhixos took over the Sniper nobodies.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC's. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>The next day most things were back to normal, Xeac had woken the people that tried to sleep in, those being Erox, Axis, and Rhixos. Said members were currently in one of the castles many hallways, discussing a plan to prank Saïx.<p>

"Come on, I said I was sorry for leaving you there."

"Not good enough, now you need to execute the plan."

"And besides, I already scouted his room so you only need to plant **it**." Axis reasoned.

"Fine, but if I get caught I'm dragging you down with me."

It was common knowledge that after every mission Saïx took a long shower, The three of them would make use of that and plant** it**, but before they did they would need to find a good place to hide.

While the three of them were still in the hallway the other members had gathered in the Grey Area, were Xeac was assigning missions.

"Xerille and Xylek, your job for today is keeping the Heartless population in Twilight Town in check."

"Got it" Xylek said. Xeac opened a corridor and the two left for their destination.

"Xaryn and Noxer, you two go to Agrabah and take care of the shadow globs that are starting to form there."

The Keybearer and the yellow eyed Nobody walked into a second portal.

"Shaarx and Rhixos." He looked around and saw that only Shaarx was still present in the room. She looked up to the second in command, waiting for her assigned task.

"Go look for Rhixos, The two of you have patrol duty today."

The girl nodded and walked out of the room.

When he was all alone Xeac sighed.

"Erox please don't get yourself in trouble…. again."

After the kitchen incident Erox and Axis had been grounded. Xeac had given the order and on the surface it looked like a punishment, but in fact it gave them time to recover from the explosion. He had known about his younger brothers presence in the security room but had kept his mouth shut, he figured that the explosion had been enough punishment for one day.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Xaryn and Noxer had arrived in Agrabah. The one thing that they immediately noticed was the heat.<p>

"Who had the smart idea to send us to the desert wearing these black cloaks?" Xaryn whined.

Walking through the desert wearing black clothing wasn't the smartest idea, that added with the fact that neither of them had brought any water or could perform any blizzard magic.

"Just shut up and lets get this over with." his companion said.

That's right he was partnered up with Noxer. That guy was just like Saïx and Xeac, yellow eyes, almost always serious, and no emotion present on his face.

He looked up to look at him and noticed something in the distance. Upon closer examination they noticed it was a city. They sprinted towards it ready to finish their mission.

"Looks like we found our target, this is going to be easy." Xaryn said while they walked into the city.

But when they saw the inside of the city, they knew it would take a while. It looked like there were shadow globs on every wall, roof and door in the city. On top of that several Heartless patrolled the streets.

Noxer sighed, "You had to say that it was going to be easy."

The two Nobodies summoned their weapons and got to work.

Noxer disappeared into the shadow of a building and reappeared behind a Heartless; before it could turn he slashed its body in two before he jumped into another group of the creatures.

"This is going to be a long day." Xaryn said as he casted a dark Firaga.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the Castle; the only ones present were Xeac, Erox and Axis. Saïx had left a while ago, possibly to look for a new member, he had asked Xeac to join him but the second in command had refused, saying that he would keep an eye on the grounded duo.<p>

Erox was just outside Saïx's room; he had **it **with him and was ready to enter. He opened the door slowly and looked around for any sign of Saïx, not finding anything he slowly walked into the room. Every second felt like an eternity as he expected Saïx to return to his room and tear him apart, when that moment didn't come he made his way to the bathroom and added **it **to his shampoo. When he had left the room he released a breath he didn't realise he was holding, only to tense up when he heard a voice calling him. He looked up and was relieved that it was Axis.

"So did you plant **it**?"

"**It's** in, I can't wait to see the results."

The two walked back to the Grey Area were Xeac was leaning against the window; he kept a close eye on the two of them.

"So were have you two been?"

"Just walking around the castle." They lied.

The members had recently piled their munny together and had bought a TV to put inside the Grey Area, and now Axis and Erox were watching TV while Xeac knew something was wrong.

After a few hours the Members started returning from their missions. Noxer and Xaryn were the first to return. They were sweaty, tired, and looked pretty annoyed.

"I told you not to push our luck, but no, you had to ask if that was the best they had." Noxer said while they left the portal.

"How could I have known they had several Solid Armors?" Xaryn replied.

"Forget it, I'm going to take a shower." Noxer said as he stormed of.

The next to return were Shaarx and Rhixos, they looked more bored then tired, as soon as they entered the room they sat on the couch next to Erox and Axis.

"So did it work?" He asked.

"Saïx left a few hours ago and hasn't returned yet." Erox answered.

At that moment Saïx entered the room, a small figure wearing the Organization cloak followed him. The figure looked like a young girl from the looks of it, she nervously stayed behind Saïx as they moved further into the room.

"Everyone this is Xinalda, she is our latest member." Saïx announced while he shoved the girl forward.

Now that she was closer they could take a more detailed look at the girl. She had purple hair shoulder length hair, bandages over her right eye and her one visible eye was red.

After the introductions were done Xeac had left to go train Xinalda, before he had left his place on one of the couches Erox was sure that he had heard him say something under his breath among the lines of "It looks like the organization is using child soldiers." and "only four of us are old enough to drink."

"I will be in my office, do not disturb me." Saïx said before he walked out of the room.

After Saïx had left, a corridor opened revealing Xylek and Xerille. After informing them about the new member, Xylek and Shaarx left the Grey Area. Xerille went to the library a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Saïx was doing paperwork in his office while he listened to some peaceful music. With today's addition they were now at eleven members, almost at full strength, When the Organization was rebuild they would once again be an unstoppable force, and when that happened nothing would stop them from completing Kingdom Hearts and regaining what was rightfully theirs.<p>

"When that time comes we can truly, finally exist." He said to himself.

When the paperwork was done he walked over to his bathroom, planning to take a shower. Sadly he didn't know that a certain blonde had sabotaged his shampoo.

* * *

><p>"So has anybody seen Saïx?" Shaarx asked.<p>

Since he had left the Grey Area several hours earlier nobody had seen the blue haired superior, which was weird cause according to Erox, normally he would come out of his office at least once a night to perform an endless monologue about Kingdom Hearts, Xeac had told them it was a bad habit and that he was trying to get rid of it.

"No, not since he left earlier." Xeac answered, since he had returned he had kept his eyes on the prank quartet. He was sure they had planned something.

Then it hit him like a sack of bricks, He quickly left the room and raced towards Saïx's office, he knew he was to late, he just hoped he was able to do some damage control.

He arrived at the door and knocked two times, it took awhile but finally Saïx lowered the magic lock that he kept the door closed. He walked in and found the organization's number one sitting at his desk.

"Superior, I believe…" He stopped dead in his tracks, everything in the room was still the same, and the desk and all the furniture were still the same. Saïx's scar was still the same, his eyes were still yellow. The only thing differed was his hair, instead of its normal shade of blue it was pink, yes you read that correctly pink.

"One word and I'll turn you into a Dusk." He threatened. Both rage and shame seemed to radiate from him. It probably took all his willpower to stop him from going berserk and revealing himself.

"I think I have an idea who did this, I will punish them." Xeac said as he walked back to the door.

"Oh, before I forget, I figured something was wrong so I grabbed this from one of the supply closets." He said before he threw a bottle of blue dye to his Superior.

Just before he closed the door and allowed the magic seal to take place again he was sure heard a faint 'Thank you' coming from the room, it surprised him more then the pink hair itself. The whole time that he had know Saïx he had never thanked him. But more of that later now he had to take care of several pranksters.

**So this update is faster then normal. Don't expect an update on Sunday; I have to do a lot of homework this weekend so I don't think I have time to write. I do have an idea for a second story, and I think I'll be working on that tomorrow. So here is the next member.**

**Name: Xinalda**

**Somebody Name: Nadalia**

**Look: Lightish purple hair, Red eyes, 4ft 11 1/2in, as a nobody has bandages over her right eye, as a somebody her hair is to her waist and has a black bow on her head, as a nobody it's a little shorter then shoulder length, red star shaped earrings, wore a dark purple and black horizontally striped t-shirt with a black vest, black jeans with a chain belt with a scoop around the left pocket, and white tennis shoes, has a bag full of markers at all times.**

**Personality: childish at times but serious during battle, after battle she likes looking at blood; she also draws on peoples faces when they zone out. Also a little nervous after playing the piano because she doesn't want anyone to here it.**

**Likes: Blood, markers, tape, paper, go fish cards, sweets, pianos, jukeboxes, and bearded dragons.**

**Dislikes: scary noises, mice, and lemonade.**

**Age: 12**

**Power: paper, makes whatever she draws on paper come to life.**

**Weapon: Devil's Sketch, a never ending sketchbook that can mess with people's thoughts when she draws them. It's Red with a skull on the front and the nobody sign on the black back.**

**Lesser Nobodies: Doodlez, despite the weird name, they have devil horns and a spiky tail, are about the same size as a Dancer, and uses white cherry blossom trees as clubs, Mostly gray.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Shaarx pouted. She, Axis, Erox and Rhixos were in sitting in the Grey area, talking about the latest prank. As soon as she heard about it she had tried to find the pranksters.<p>

"You had a mission on another world, and we had already planned everything." Axis explained.

"I could have at least done something." She said, looking at her feet.

"Cheer up. Next time you'll get to play a major part." Rhixos said, trying to cheer her up.

"Fine." She huffed "But know this, if I find out that you're lying. Then I'll throw you into a pit filled with crocodiles." A wicked smile appeared on her face, it caused the other Nobodies to shiver.

She stood up and walked out of the Grey Area, almost bumping into Xerille and Noxer, who just walked into the room.

"You better prepare, Xeac is coming this way and he doesn't look too happy." Xerille warned

"He never looks happy." Axis replied, causing Erox to frown.

"Don't say we didn't warn you." The two sat down on the other side of the room.

Moments later Xeac walked into the room, his hood covered his face. But what was really weird was the black smoke coming out from underneath it. He walked closer to the three, and the moment he got close enough a wall of dark energy blocked of the entrance to the room.

"Listen we…" Rhixos started, only to be interrupted.

"Silence." He ordered, obviously not in the mood for excuses. He looked at Noxer and Xerille. "You two get out now!"

"You blocked the door." Xerille pointed out.

Not bothering to answer, he opened a corridor underneath the couch, causing it and the two Nobodies occupying it to disappear into the shadows.

"So you don't want any witnesses when you kill us?"

"Famous last words."

A flash of dark energy covered the room.

"If it were up to me I would turn the three of you into dusks, but it seems that Saïx still needs you. And because of that you get to do another mission."

"But it's almost night." Axis tried to reason.

"Its always night."

"Fine, where are we going?" Erox asked.

"The three of you are going to investigate a new world."

"Do we know anything about it?"

"If we knew anything about it I wouldn't need to send you to investigate it would I?"

He opened a corridor and beckoned them to walk in.

"I don't want to see you three until you finish this." He ordered, dark smoke still coming from underneath his hood.

The three walked into the corridor and reappeared in an abandoned hallway, it looked like nobody had been here in years. The place looked like it had once been a school but that was probably a long time ago. Rusted lockers lay on the floors, the ceiling was full of holes and the place was covered in spider webs. It looked like the place would be a perfect setting for a low budget horror movie.

"Wow, the only thing this place is missing is the mentally insane serial killer." Axis said while they walked into one of the classrooms. Its door looked like it had been ripped out.

Like the hallway it was a mess inside, wallpaper was torn of the walls and the chairs and tables had been used to build some kind barricade, but it looked like it had failed to hold back whatever or whoever they tried to keep out.

"Guys, do you see what's missing in this picture?" Erox asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rhixos replied, he was looking if there was something they could use inside the teacher's old desk.

"The inhabitants of this place obviously tried to keep something out. This room has only one entrance, and it looks like something broke in here, wouldn't they have fought back?"

"Maybe they did, and left after they killed whatever caused this mess." He reasoned.

"Do you see any blood or a corpse?"

Both Axis and Rhixos looked around, they realised Erox was right, there was not a single corpse in the room, not even blood. But the broken door clearly showed that something had forced its way into the room.

"Things don't add up." Suddenly they had the feeling that they were being watched.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rhixos muttered while they left the room.

"I say we go back to the corridor." Erox stated.

"Did you see the look Xeac gave us when we left, I prefer not to spend the rest of my days as a dusk. Thank you very much." Axis replied

"It doesn't matter." Rhixos said, causing both of them to look up from their argument.

They immediately noticed what he was talking about. The corridor was gone. Normally a corridor would shrink in size to avoid detection, but now it had completely disappeared.

"That's odd I'm sure it was here." Erox said while he scratched his head. "It doesn't matter I'll just make a new one." He raised his hand, but before he could open the corridor a tentacle flew out of a vent and grabbed him around he waist. Before anyone could respond, the tentacle pulled Erox into the vent and the only thing he could do was scream while he disappeared into the darkness.

The two other Nobodies were frozen on spot.

"Did a tentacle just appear and dragged Erox away?"

"Yes, yes it did." Axis answered

"Good, I thought I was imagining things again."

Both of them started to run through the hallway, heading towards the basement doors.

"How do you know that we will find him in the basement?" Axis asked as she jumped over a locker.

"Lets just say that it involves something I did at school once with a goat, grape juice, an angry teacher and some feathers." Rhixos said with a grin.

"I don't want to know."

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile things had returned to normal in the castle. Saïx was once again walking the halls with his blue hair and Xerille was in the Library. Xinalda, Noxer, Xylek and Xeac were in one of the castles other lounges.<p>

"So why are we sitting here anyway?" Xylek asked "Why is the Grey Area still blocked by that barrier?' He was standing on the ceiling, using his powers to defy the laws of gravity.

"It's all part of the plan." Xeac answered cryptically. He was sitting on one of the couches, since they had entered this room he had lowered his hood, revealing black smoke coming from his eyes. It creeped them out a little but

Suddenly Xylek fell down from the ceiling with a yelp, causing Xinalda to giggle and Noxer to show a rare smile over his idiocy. Xeac was the only one that was not amused. Probably because the gravity controller used him to soften his landing.

"Sorry Xeac. Suddenly I could only think about cake, I lost my concentration and fell down."

"Xylek."

"Yes?"

"Get off of me."

After Xylek had removed himself from his personal space, things continued like normal. Not soon after that Xinalda left the room, leaving behind a drawing of a cake.

"So were are Xaryn and Shaarx?" Xylek asked now sitting on one of the remaining couches.

"Shaarx asked for an extra mission. As for Xaryn, I send him to complete a special assignment."

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Noxer I would like to show you something." Xeac suddenly said breaking the silence, with a nod the other yellow eyed Nobody stood up and both of them left the room.

Moments later Shaarx walked in, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

"Are Xeac and Noxer gone?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I don't want them to see Mr. Mittens." She answered while she walked into the room.

"And who's Mister Mittens?"

He got his answer when a 450 kg brown bear entered the room.

Xylek hid behind the couch in surprise.

"Were in hell's name did you find a Brown bear?"

"In Soviet-Russia." She said innocently.

He was about to ask more questions when he smelled something horrible.

"What's that smell?"

Shaarx turned towards her new companion.

"Bad Mr. Mittens, I asked you if you needed to go when we where in the woods."

It looked like the Bear lowered his head in shame, and it began walking out of the room. Prompting Shaarx to follow after it.

"We'll talk later I got to now, Mr. Mittens is hungry." Shaarx said as she followed the bear. Leaving Xylek to think about what just happened.

* * *

><p>Xaryn had been following his target ever since he had entered this world. He had read in the intelligence reports that the dusks had made that his target had set up camp on a crossroad. But when he had arrived there he was nowhere to be found. Since then he had followed the road in hope to catch up to him. He needed to take a shortcut through the forest but now he had found him. The human, Arthas was currently battling with a creature that looked like it had been made from differenced bodies, while he was waiting in the woods behind some warehouse. He would make contact after the battle, if things went sour then his opponent would already be tired and easy to defeat. He looked at the armor he was wearing, in order not to look suspicious in this world he was dressed in a steel plate armor with the Nobody symbol on the right side of his chest, a black cloak and hood. He was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard a building collapsing, he looked up and saw that the warehouse had been destroyed, and that most of prince's men had returned to the city to set up camp. Leaving only him and that Sorceress.<p>

"What was that? And who was that wizard dressed in black?" The prince asked.

"I believe that the robed man was a necromancer. Obviously, he and his lackeys are behind this plague." The woman answered.

"Well, it's a good bet that we'll find him, and the answers we're looking for in Andorhal."

Xaryn used this moment to appear from the shadows. Causing the two Humans to become tense.

"Greetings Prince Arthas." He said before he made a small bow towards the Prince.

"Who are you? Are you one of those cultists?"

"No my Lord. My name is Xaryn, and if been send here to investigate the plague."

"Who send you here? It isn't the Kirin Tor." Jaina asked

"You are correct Miss Proudmoore, I was sent here by the Thirteenth Order."

"I've never heard of them."

"It is not often that we interfere with the event taking place in the world, but this mysterious plague has gotten our attention. I wish to offer you my service, so we can find the origins of the plague faster." He looked up to Arthas, who seemed to be thinking about his request.

"Alright. We leave at dawn, make sure you're ready."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Rhixos and Axis had reached the basement of the building. Unlike the classroom this place had plenty of blood, but no trace of Erox or the creature.<p>

"So what now?" Axis asked

"Well. Erox is the only one that can make a corridor so we're stuck here."

Suddenly they heard a strange noise coming from the vents, then the light turned off. He heard Axis scream, and when the lights turned back on, she was gone.

"This isn't good." He needed to get out of here.

He ran up the stairs and made his way to the hallway. When he looked around he noticed more of the dark tentacles appearing from the vents. He could see the exit a few meters ahead of him, he was sure he was going to make it. He reached for the handles, only to be pulled back by something holding his leg, he looked down and to his horror he saw that one of the tentacles had gotten a hold of him. It pulled him of his feet faster then he could blink, he was pretty sure he soiled himself. He could only scream as he was pulled towards the darkness of the ventilation shaft.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the end. Only to hear a laugh he hadn't heard in years, well he had heard a wicked version of that laugh, but it was long ago it had been a genuine one. He opened his eyes and was relieved to see the familiar white colors of the Grey Area. He stood up from the couch and saw Noxer and Xeac standing a few feet away and Erox and Axis getting up from their couches as well.

"Erox, Axis you two are ok!" He shouted of joy.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that got dragged away by that monster in the basement." Axis replied.

"No, he got dragged away when we walked back to the corridor." Erox said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here?" He turned his attention to the yellow eyed Nobodies in the room

"I decided that it was time to give you a taste of your own medicine." Xeac said, a smirk still present on his face.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Rhixos questioned.

"Let me demonstrate." He took a deep breath and Smoke started to come out of his eyes again, next to him and Noxer, a Black tentacle appeared out of the ground.

"Does this look familiar?"

"You… But… How…" Rhixos stuttered.

"Remember that flash of dark energy? Since that moment you have been asleep, living the nightmare." Xeac explained. "Now it looks like my plan was more successful then I planned, and you might want to get a clean pair of pants."

The green eyed Nobody looked down and saw a slightly darker stop in his black pants. He suddenly realised he was the reason of Noxer's amusement. Before he could say anything Xeac had opened a corridor.

"Go." Xeac said.

Rhixos nodded, showed his thanks and walked into the corridor.

Xeac dismissed the tentacle and lifted the barrier while Noxer, Erox and Axis left the room; He opened a corridor and reported to Saïx.

He was a little surprised when we saw a third figure present at the Altar of Naught.

"Is the punishment complete?"

"Yes Superior, and I've got it all on tape." He said while a grabbed a camera out of his pocket and showed it to Saïx.

"Good, I want you to meet our newest member." Both of them turned their attention to the third figure wearing the Organization cloak. She had chest-length, pale pink hair and Yellow eyes.

"This is Xami, she's only been created a few hours ago. So it might take some time before she starts speaking. I want you to show bring her to her room."

"Of course Superior." He opened a corridor and the two left the blue haired Nobody alone on the highest point of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>So chapter 8 is up. I really enjoyed writing that nightmare; the Song 'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold inspired it. I want to thank everyone that took the time to read this FanFic, and double thanks to the people that reviewed. Without further delay I present you the next character. <strong>

**Name: Xami (Pronounced Sa-me)**

**Somebody's Name: Mai**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance: A pale-skinned female with a slightly wavy, chest-length, pale pink hair and long bangs that sometimes covers her golden eyes. She is 5'5 tall with a thin build. Her somebody's clothing consists of a strapless white top with short jeans and white ballerina pumps.**

**Personality: A mysteriously calm, cold, collected and solitary female. Xami tends to be focused and independent, planning every move carefully while having a great amount of patience to complete her plans, by stealthily observing others and mentally taking notes on them. Sometimes, she takes the initiative through her planning, proving her tactical ability through predicting her opponents'/enemies' actions, causing her to do whatever she wants regardless of whether or not it inconveniences others, appearing distant and lonely with emotionless eyes.**

**Despite Xami's cold appearance, she is stubbornly strong-willed while secretly shy to an extent of envying others who are able to create bonds and/or friendship, often disappearing from the sight of most people to observe them secretly. Sometimes, she appears to be childish by herself when she sees something that she likes, but quickly covers it up when discovered by someone else.**

**When battling, she becomes aggressive and sinister, showing wicked smiles or maniacally laughing as if she were insane, taunting her enemies. Xami tends to end them quickly by ending their lives, though taking time to observe her opponents whether they're interesting or not.**

**Likes: Cake, Crystals, Eavesdropping, Gambling, Gems, Hard-Workers, Ice Cream, Mystery (Novels), Researching Information, Sparring, Spying people, Stargazing, Training & Wine.**

**Dislikes: Being disturbed/pitied, Boredom, Ignorance, Noisiness, People who don't learn/understand & Uselessness.**

**Home World: Destiny Islands.**

**Power/Ability: Crystals. Freely uses variably sized crystals that could be manipulated into different forms/shapes of her own desires with her own hands.**

**Weapon: Guilty Cross; a large cross-shaped staff. The cross could be used as a melee weapon at a close range, being able to extend to great length.**

**Lesser Nobodies: Guillotine Cross; high-ranking Nobodies that are covered in a dark purple armor with a silver long-sleeved robe that covers its arms under it and wears a black top hat, while the Nobody Symbol is on their backs. They have a small body; capable of being very agile and flexible, though it is weak against powerful physical attacks.**

**Their weapons are long claws on their wrists and hands, usually with three blades, though they can manifest more with 5 on each hand. Hence, they are able to slice through their opponents with different cuts. Also, they are able to use them as projectiles, or extend them using their abilities to create crystals. The Guillotine Crosses uses their ability to manipulate crystals to swiftly cut their opponents into pieces**.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything, which is rather sad. Sorry for the late update. Full Explanation Below.  
><strong>

_He watched while that traitor was ruining their plans._

"_Xemnas is using you to destroy the heartless, that's his big master plan."_

"_Xemnas?"_

"_The guy you just saw, He's their leader. Got it memorized?"_

_That same old phrase. After al those years, he had given up on the plan. And now he was betraying all of them, it hardly came as a surprise._

"_X-E-M, N-A-S."_

"_Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?"_

"_Man, you're slow."_

_Even when their plan fell apart, there was still a chance to get back what they lost so many years ago. While he doubted that Xemnas would stay true to his word, it was still a way to reach his goals._

"_Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart, that is what the Organization is after."_

"_So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" _

"_I'm not telling."_

_Well that was a surprise. It seems like someone still has some cards left to play. Ugh he was beginning to sound like Luxord._

"_Tell us."_

"_You. . . You're the one that kidnapped Kairi!"_

"_Bingo, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

"_Where is Kairi?"_

_Lets see how you tell him how you lost his girlfriend. If he had a heart he would've been amused by his attempts to fix his mistakes, unfortunately for his late friend not all things can be fixed so easily._

"_Please, Just tell me!" _

"_Look, about Kairi. . ."_

_Well, time to end this charade. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Axel!"_

"_Uh-oh."_

_And he fled again, how predictable. But knowing Axel it wouldn't take long before they met again. _

"_We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment."_

He was woken from his sleep by the sound of a large argument in one of the nearby parts is of the castle.

* * *

><p>Several days passed since the whole nightmare incident. Most things returned to normal, others didn't. Ever since the incident a pattern started to develop, Rhixos would try to get back at Xeac because of the public humiliation. As a result of the attempts Xeac would punish him, causing the whole thing to repeat itself.<p>

Well until this morning that is.

"No, I'm not coming down."

"Come on, you're being ridiculous." Axis shouted.

Everyone had been woken by Rhixos shouting like a madman. It had even woken Saïx, who ordered Xeac to get him down, who, in turn, ordered Noxer to get him down. So far all plans had failed, mostly due to the fact that he was standing on a ledge that was overlooking the endless void the castle was floating above. Since then most people had left, save for Shaarx, Axis, Xerille and Noxer himself.

"Doesn't anyone here realize that we don't exist, and we live in a floating castle in a world that doesn't exist?"

"Shut up Rhixos we're trying to think down here." Axis shouted again.

"Should we really be so hard on him? The guy hasn't slept in days thanks to our glorious second in command." Shaarx said.

"And several days ago, I swear I saw a bear walking through the hallways."

Shaarx stiffened, she looked over her shoulder and noticed Noxer eyeing her suspiciously, but he didn't say anything.

"Keep quiet Rhixos, you were just hallucinating, it comes with the madness." Shaarx shouted.

"We worship a damn moon."

"Will you shut it, I'm starting to get a headache." Noxer growled, he rubbed his temple when he suddenly got the perfect plan. " Wait here." He ran around the corner, and came back a few minutes later with four crossbows.

"Where did you get those?" Shaarx questioned.

"I acquired them from some Sniper Nobodies."

"And by that he means he knocked them out, tied them up, threw them in a closet and stole their weapons." Xerille elaborated.

"Yes…"

"Anyway, what do you plan to do with them?" Axis asked, even though she had a vague idea.

"Easy. We shoot him."

"Doesn't that. . . You know. . . hurt?"

"Your point?"

"Didn't Xeac say he wanted you to get him down unharmed?"

"Actually he said to get him down relatively unharmed. I'm sure he's willing to overlook a few holes."

"You guys are going to shoot me? You suck!" Rhixos shouted.

"Never mind, I'm sick of this, give me one of those things."

After distributing the crossbows, explaining how they worked, they were finally ready to end this ridiculous standoff. They stood lined up from left to right, first Shaarx, then Axis, followed by Noxer and then Xerille.

"Shaarx, you're going out of turn."

"I thought I went after Xerille?"

"No, we go in line. It goes you then Shaarx, then me, then Xerille, then back down to me, then Axis then me then me, then you, me, Axis, me, me, Xerille, me, you, me, me, me, Axis, you. Me. . . then me again."

"But wait, doesn't that mean you go twice as much? Or, ten times as much?" Xerille Questioned, only to get no response.

He shot.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Axis asked.

"Yes, I even made a jingle about it." He answered before taking a deep breath.

"Please don't-."

"I just wish Rhixos was dead!" He sang.

"I hate you." Rhixos said

"Put a bullet through his head!" He and Shaarx sang together.

"What the-. Shaarx, how do you know this song?"

"Oh. It's been in my dreams for days. Now it all makes sense, Thank Kingdom Hearts."

"WHAT?" Rhixos shouted.

"I thought I was crazy when I woke up in the middle of the night with my Gunblade aimed at your head."

Noxer chuckled. "Well ain't that the power of music."

"Shaarx why didn't you tell me about it?"

"Oh shut up. It wasn't even loaded."

With their little conversation finished Noxer proceeded with shooting at the still stunned Rhixos.

"My leg!" Rhixos cried.

Noxer smirked "This is the most fun I had since the Mystery meat incident." He shot another arrow at Rhixos, which he barely managed to dodge. "Hey Rhixos! Move back and forth like one of those ducks at the carnival!"

Rhixos managed to duck just in time to avoid the next few arrows that were shot at him.

"No, don't duck, that makes you harder to hit. Act like a duck!"

"Wait a second, that was my turn." Axis complained.

"This is the lightning round." Noxer answered.

"Who's in the lightning rou-?"

"Me."

"Alright, fuck this, I'm coming down."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Where Nothing Gathers.<p>

Xeac appeared in his seat, and saw that the debriefing had already begun. Xaryn had returned earlier today and Saïx had decided that he wanted to do this personally rather then to get some kind of report. It appeared that his previous errant had taken him longer then it looked.

"You're late."

He looked up to see that Saïx appeared to be more irritated then usually; it probably had something to do with Rhixos' breakdown this morning. After receiving a glare from Saïx for a few seconds, the debriefing continued.

"So, what happened after you and that prince managed to get into the city?"

"Well, when we reached the grain supplies-"

Flashback

_It had took them a while to fight their way though the horde of undead creatures that blocked the main gate, but now they were approaching the burning city's center. He could see the robed figure of the necromancer standing near the city's grain silos, he was wearing a black robe and carried a large book in one hand, while he held a large staff in the other. Two ghouls were standing guard next to them. It looked like he was expecting them, which wasn't so surprising considering the mess they left at the front gate._

"_Hello again, children. I am Kel'thuzard. And I've come to deliver a warning. Leave well enough alone. Your curiosity will be the death of you."_

_Even though they were sure that they had found the origin of the plague, the prince still questioned the old man. "Are you responsible for this plague, necromancer? Is this cult your doing?" _

"_Yes, I ordered the Cult of the Damned to distribute the plagued grain. But the sole credit is not mine." The necromancer admitted._

_Jaina stepped forward. "What do you mean?"_

"_I serve the Dreadlord Mal'Ganis. He commands the Scourge that will cleanse this land and establish a paradise of eternal darkness."_

_Arthas was barely containing his anger "And what exactly is this Scourge meant to cleanse?"_

"_Why, the living of course. His plan is already set in motion. Seek him out at Stratholme if you need further proof." Kel'thuzard answered before ordering his minions to attack._

_The Ghouls moved forward, revealing their sharp-clawed hands. Jaina sidestepped one of the ghoul's attacks while she fired a fireball at the other, forcing it back. Arthas' hammer smashed into the other undead creature, the sound of breaking bones filled the city center, the force of the hammer blow had thrown it against a building. The other Ghoul had found his way to behind Xaryn, attempting to attack him while his attention was elsewhere, but it could never close enough. In one swift motion he turned around and sent a wave of dark fire in the general direction of the Ghoul. The undead being had no time to dodge the attack, it had already started its charge. The fire warped around the creature, for the few seconds that it was alive after being hit it let out an unholy scream while the fire was melting away what was left of its skin and even parts of its bones. The other Ghoul was more agile then his unfortunate ally, after being smashed against the wall it had quickly recovered, it dodged both Xaryn's and Jaina's fire attacks and made a beeline towards the sorcerer, Only to be intercepted by Arthas' hammer moments before it could attack. Apparently the Ghoul could not take a second hit, and the creature landed on the ground with its neck snapped. _

_When they looked around they noticed that the necromancer had used the distraction to escape. Arthas quickly ran into the grain silos, only to confirm his fears._

"_All the granaries are empty. The shipments have already been sent out, we're to late."_

"_Why does it matter that the grain is gone?" Xaryn asked, not sure what the grain had to do with both the plague and the undead._

"_We believe that the necromancers that control the undead use the plague to weaken Lordaeron's army and its villages." Jaina said, she walked over to one of the now empty crates of gain. "They use the grain to infect people without being detected. Andorhal is the grain distribution center for the northern burrows, if they managed to even sent one shipment, there is no telling how many villages could get infected."_

"_Then we need to find the missing grain before it gets to it's destination."_

_Arthas rejoined the conversation after having spoken to a soldier. "Not yet, our scouts have found tracks leading deep into the nearby forest, it could be the location of that necromancer's hideout, we're going check it out before we go."_

"_Alright, lead the way."_

_With the soldier as their guide, and accompanied by a small army they headed into the woods, not knowing what kind of twisted creatures could be hiding in the shadows. The deeper they got the more twisted the forest got, at fist the change was subtle a few dead trees here and there. But soon the changes became more visible, spots of ground looked like they had just died of, leaving sickening patches of black dirt with an ominous green mist hovering over it. Now and then they would find bones sticking out of the ground, whether they had belonged to a traveling merchant that had gotten lost, a bandit that had fled into the forest after stealing something of great value, or an innocent child that had wandered to far while playing and had thus paid the price. They traveled for at least several hours and day had turned to night, determined to reach the center of the corrupted forest, and once they finally got there they were blocked by a huge gate at the entrance of a cave. Xaryn noted the absence of noise, not a single insect, bird or other animal could be heard, he figured that they had been scared off, or killed by whatever was lying in wait for them behind that gate._

"_Open it." Arthas ordered. _

_Several men made way for a battering ram, but to their surprise the gate opened on its own. As soon as it had, a bone chilling wind swept through it, several soldiers lost their nerve and ran back into the woods. A few minutes later their screams of horror could be heard by the remaining men, then the ripping of flesh in the silent forest, after that nothing. Xaryn focused his attention on the buildings on the other side of the gate; they looked like some kind of old ruins, the perfect hiding spot if you wanted to practice necromancy. _

"_Orders, sir?" a Captain asked. _

"_Move in, but stay on your guard." The prince answered. "Four of you." he pointed towards a group of knights. "Follow me."_

_One group at a time, Arthas' men entered the ruins on the other side of the gate, the eerie green lanterns that hung from the walls where the only form of lighting beside the glow of the full moon. The old stone buildings looked like they hadn't been used in centuries, every now and then a few soldiers would check a building, only to find nothing. The same eerie silence as before fell upon them, the men began to whisper, some of them had heard the stories about this place, however the rumors were quickly quelled by their commanding officers. _

_After about three minutes walking they reached what looked like the central building, a large doorway marked its entrance, but there was also a large hole, ten meters away from the doorway._

_Jaina walked over to hole. "I think this leads to some kind of catacombs, but I can't say for sure."_

"_We'll spit up, Captain Falric and half of the men will stay here to keep the exit secure, Xaryn will take some men and move through the catacombs while Jaina and I will lead an attack through the main entrance." _

_Xaryn nodded and took a few torches from the walls and passed them to the soldiers before jumping down the hole. The soldiers hesitantly followed, and after a while they had all disappeared in the darkness. Moments later Arthas' and Jaina's group headed into the building. _

_The inside of the building looked much like the outside, the walls looked even older on the inside and some of the huge blocks of stone, which made up the interior of the building, looked like they could fall down at any moment, crushing anyone or anything unlucky enough to stand underneath them. Other then that the building looked like any other crypt, coffins on both sides of the room, and shadows everywhere, giving creatures of all kinds of sorts enough room to hide. They moved through the room, careful not to alert anyone of their presence. They almost made it across. But when they reached the center of the room one unfortunate soldier tripped over a pile of bones. The sound of the metal armor hitting the floor echoed through the tomb, alerting everyone inside._

_Arthas turned around quickly, pulling the soldier back up to his feet. Hoping that nobody had heard them._

"_Hurry up! We need to get out of here before-" He was cut of by a demonic voice. _

"_INTRUDERS!"_

_Coffins opened, revealing their long deceased occupants. They woke from their ancient slumber to heed the call of their master, and cleanse their home of anyone that dared to intrude. They charged at the soldiers, who desperately tried to defend themselves, swords clashed against bones, screams filled the once silent chamber and in the midst of the chaos stood Arthas. He was swinging his hammer at every undead in sight, the massive weight of the weapon would easily cause the creatures to crumble into small heaps of bones. He looked around and noticed that they were losing; every soldier that died would be raised from the dead moments later to tear apart his former comrades. He sidestepped a skeleton and quickly casted a holy spell, the spell hit dead on, and it's once white bones turned as black as the night before falling to the ground. He looked to his left and noticed Jaina keeping away the undead with a large arsenal of spells. They needed to find a way to end this fast, otherwise they would be overrun by the undead._

* * *

><p>"<em>INTRUDERS!"<em>

_Outside the sudden breaking of the silence had also caused some trouble, or a lot of trouble depending how you looked at it. While Falric had the most soldiers out of the three groups he also had the largest problem. The moment the voice spoke a chilling wind came out of the building, sending shivers down the men's spines, some of them thought that enough was enough and decided to make a run for the gate. But to their absolute horror it started closing, at first it was almost impossible to notice, then the creaking started, with a speed that no one could have expected the massive gate slammed shut. The old skull that was carved on it looked like it was laughing at the human's foolish mistake to ever come to this place._

"_Be on your guard men!" Falric drew his sword and scanned every hiding spot in the entrance hall. "We don't know what's hiding in the shadows." Suddenly he though he saw something in one of the other chambers. He beckoned to a group of soldiers to check it out. The men looked at each other before entering the room, ready to face anything they could encounter._

_A few seconds passed, he could see that his men where on edge, a single startling sound and they would attack anything that looked like it was going to attack. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he got word back from one of the scouts._

"_Nothing in there Captain."_

_He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. But his little moment to relax didn't last long._

"_Captain! You need to see this." Another soldier cried. _

_He walked over to the source of the voice and saw a few swordsmen standing near the entrance to the catacombs, at first he was confused, there was no way that the troops they had send down there had already returned, but as he got closer he saw what had happened. The entrance to the catacombs, the large gaping hole that looked even more menacing then before, had collapsed, whether it had happened because of that voice or because of tremors caused by the gate when it had locked them in here, he didn't know. What he did know was that there was no way they could clear the debris, so a retreat through the catacombs was out of the question. This also meant that there would be no possible way to reinforce the men still in the lower parts of the cave._

_He noticed some odd looking shadows at the edge of his vision, and quickly turned around to face them, only to find nothing. While he stood there pondering if his mind was playing tricks on him, he suddenly heard the distinctive sound of an arrow flying past him, then he heard a thud he couldn't place. He looked behind him, and noticed, much to his horror, that one of the soldiers standing behind him had an arrow stuck in his neck. The soldier tried to pull the projectile out of his neck; only to fail and fall to the ground seconds later, blood still flowing out of his wound. Before Falric could issue orders, arrows landed all around him and his men, most men managed to bring up their shields, others were not so lucky and could feel the arrows pierce their flesh as they hit weak spots in their armor. _

_Skeletal arms busted out of the ground and grabbed the ankles of any soldier near them; they were shortly followed by other parts of the undead bodies._

"_AMBUSH!" A soldier cried, shortly before being pulled to the ground, and ripped apart by the savage creatures. He would join their ranks minutes later._

_Falric noticed that the arrows were coming from a higher part of the cave so he grabbed one of the torches that littered the ground and threw it to the higher parts of the cave, it fell on one of the ledges and illuminated area around it, revealing several undead archers, their bodies covered by thin leather armor. Other soldier followed the Captain's example, and soon the entire ambush force was revealed, or at least the ranged part of the ambush force, as more and more undead warriors were raised out of the ground._

_Falric bashed a skeleton out of the way with his shield. "Form up in a square formation!" he ordered. "Archers and clerics in the center." He stabbed another skeleton in the chest, only for the creature to let out an ominous laugh before head-butting him, as he fell to the ground he lost grip of his sword and shield, each landed several feet away._

_However before he make any attempt to grab them the skeleton jumped on top of him and started clawing at his armor, it stopped for a moment and looked up to him._

"_Do you fear death human?" It's voice sounded hollow and tainted. _

_Before he could do anything, the skeleton was distracted by a body falling on its legs. Taking the moment for granted, the captain desperately looked around for anything that could help him get that thing of him. _

_After searching the rough cavern floor for something that could help him escape for a few seconds, his hand landed on a medium sized rock, not to heavy or to light. He grabbed the stone, and looked back up just in time to see the skeleton returning its attention to him. It swung its sword backwards preparing to finish him of. He summoned all his strength, and lashed out. _

_Crack _

_He had hit the creature right at its temple, as was evident by the newly formed cracks at said location. _

_The skeleton remained in an upright position for a few seconds before it fell clattering to the ground. As dead as it had been a few minutes ago. He pushed both the body of the fallen soldier and the skeleton of his legs, grabbed his sword and shield and rejoined the battle, smashing and striking undead as he went._

* * *

><p>"<em>INTRUDERS!"<em>

_The entire catacombs shook from the sudden disturbance, a some parts of the ceiling fell, crushing soldiers, and convincing others to take their chances elsewhere. The soldiers that fled however, were quickly stopped as another part of the ceiling came crumbling down right on top of them._

_As the dust settled Xaryn quickly assessed the situation from one of the room's dark corners_

_Their exit was blocked by several large chunks of rock; most of the soldiers had been killed, leaving only him and three others. Worst of all one of the rocks had glazed him, breaking right through his armor and giving him a gash in his left arm, limiting his casting abilities. He inwardly cursed both Xeac and Saïx for not teaching him any cure magic and the mission parameters of not revealing the Keyblade._

"_Is everyone alright?" A swordsman said as he pushed some debris of him. His armor looked dented but otherwise in good shape._

"_Alright? You're asking if everyone's alright? Hell! Almost everyone is dead!" Another responded. He walked up to the first swordsmen and looked just about ready to punch him._

"_Leave the kid alone Douglas." The last one intervened, "He's just trying to help." apparently he had lost his helmet, and once he had stepped out of the shadow Xaryn could get a better look at him. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a small cut on his forehead, No doubt gotten during the collapse. A battle-axe stood ready at his side._

"_Screw you Arthur!" Douglas snapped, "We're stuck down here, with light knows what lurking in the shadows." he turned around to face the other warrior. "If we want to get out of here we don't have time for dumb questions." He pointed at the first soldier. "And if Felix here wants to play twenty questions, we should just leave him, I heard the dead love to talk while they rip someone apart."_

"_That doesn't give you the right to-" _

"_Guys listen!" Felix interrupted. He walked up towards the two, earning a glare from Douglas._

"_What is it this time? Did you lose your sword or is your helmet too cramped." he sneered. _

"_Shut up Douglas, I heard it too."_

"_Arthur, we don't have time for this, we need to ge-"_

"_H-h-help m-m-me."_

_The three men stopped arguing and searched the dark cave for the origin of the sound, their steps echoed through the underground network of tunnels. _

_Unknown to both Xaryn and the surviving soldiers, several miles further into the catacombs the ruckus had awakened something more terrifying then your average undead minion._

"_Did anyone hear where it came from?" Arthur whispered. He looked into one of the many tunnels that were connected to the room, searching for any sign that betrayed an unfriendly presence._

_Douglas pushed aside a pile of rubble near one of the exits of the room. "Nothing here." He turned around to face the other two. "Are you two sure you're not imagining things?"_

"_You heard it to didn't you? That would mean that every one of us is imagining the same thing." _

_Douglas shrugged "I don't know, maybe I'm dead, this is hell and I'm forced to live with the two of you in this cave for all eternity?"_

"_Will you shut up and keep searching?" _

"_Guys! I think I found something!" Felix stood near the entrance, attempting to push aside one of the larger boulders that blocked it._

"_Well, what did you find? Your common sense?" Douglas joked._

_Arthur walked over to the boulder, he and Felix pushed it with all their strength, unfortunately it wouldn't budge. "Get over here Douglas, and help us out will ya?"_

"_Fine I'm coming, jeez."_

_They tried again, this time with Douglas helping them, they were able to get some movement into the rock. _

"_It's moving!"_

"_Shut up and push, Felix!" With their combined strength they managed to push aside the boulder. It fell aside with a large thud, revealing the source of the sound; a soldier that had been trapped during the collapse. His legs were still buried in the massive pile and his left arm that had just been freed from the boulder started bleeding relentlessly._

_Arthur took a closer look "Shit. It's Phius."_

_The injured soldier looked up to the three. "Get me out of here!"_

_They grabbed the soldier's uninjured arm. "Alright on three."_

"_One!"_

"_Two!"_

"_Three!"_

"_PULL!" _

"_AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH"_

_Startled by the scream Felix dropped the torch._

"_Shit! Did anyone see where it landed?"_

_Felix searched the floor until his hand landed on something solid. "I think I found it."_

"_That's my foot."_

"_Oh, sorry."_

_Xaryn rubbed the bridge of his nose and decided it was time to step in. "Perhaps I can help?"_

"_Who said that?"_

_Although he couldn't see them he was pretty sure that the two veteran Soldiers just tensed. _

"_Who are you?" _

_The Nobody created a small flame in the palm of his hand, illuminating the cave. "Better?"_

_Arthur picked up the now relocated torch and lit it. "Thanks. But you didn't answer the question."_

"_Isn't he the guy Prince Arthas send with us?" Felix interrupted._

"_Yes I am." he walked around the three men and took a closer look at the wounded soldier, who had lost conscious during the search for the torch. "It appears he is stuck."_

"_Well thank you Captain obvious, is there anything else you wanna tell us?" Douglas snarled._

"_Yes. I'll be going now." He walked past the men and into the direction of one of the tunnels. Only to be stopped by a hand pulling him back. He looked behind him and noticed that it was the youngest of the three that had stopped him._

"_You can't leave us here!" Felix adjusted his stance, attempting to look more intimidating. "We still have to help Phius."_

_Xaryn was unimpressed. "Look, Your buddy 'Phius' has his legs crushed underneath all that debris and is loosing a lot of blood as we speak, the only reason why he hasn't bled to death is because the same boulders that crushed his legs also stopped the blood circulation. Simply put; we move him, he dies. We leave him, he dies. Nothing we can do about it." _

"_But we can't just…" The young soldier started._

"_Save it kid. As much as I hate it, he's right." Arthur said, he walked over to where Phius was lying. "You three go ahead, I'll catch up with you." One by one they started leaving the room, Xaryn first, soon followed by Douglass. Felix, however, stayed in the room for a few more minutes, watching Phius' unmoving form._

"_This isn't right."_

"_I know kid, I know." Arthur turned his head and, looked him right in the eyes "You better go find the others before we get separated." he looked back at Phius. "And besides you shouldn't have to see this."_

_Felix nodded and walked over to the tunnel the others had used, out of the corner of his eye he saw Arthur raising his axe. "I'm sorry."_

_Moments later Felix caught up with Douglass and Xaryn; Arthur joined them a few minutes after that. Everyone kept silent as they ventured deeper into the tunnels. The further they went, the more corpses they stumbled upon, at first it was barely noticeable, a single corpse every now and then, but later on it became more evident. Whole piles of bodies, sometimes neatly stacked, otherwise just dumped on top of each other like bricks. _

_After venturing further and further into the enemy fortress they eventually entered a circular room, it only had one other entrance and looked like the other parts of the huge underground ruins. Except for one thing._

"_What's with all the strange runes?" _

_The entire room was covered with various types of old runes, some were small, others were larger, they appeared in a variety of colors, some red or blue, others the distinctive green the necromancers seemed like some much. _

_The group stopped in the center of the room, eyeing the many runes that could release their magical powers at any moment._

_Arthur took a few steps towards the exit. "We should keep moving. There's no telling what the necromancer has in store for us." As he finished his sentence they heard what sounded like the footsteps of a thousand soldiers echoing through the hallways they had just exited._

_They walked back towards the entrance of the room. "It sounds like someone raised every corpse in the catacombs." Douglas said with a mixture of fear and awe present in his voice._

"_Alright. Listen up."_

_Everyone turned to Arthur. "We can't let that army reach the surface." The older soldier looked Xaryn right in the eyes. "It looks like you'll have to go on by yourself. We'll hold back that army for as long as we can while you try to warn the others." _

_Xaryn nodded and began walking toward the other side of the room._

_Seconds after he was out of hearing range, Douglas started arguing. "And why should we stay and hold them off? We could have just let him stay behind, and go after the necromancer ourselves." _

"_We swore an oath to protect this kingdom and its inhabitants, you're suggesting that we break that oath and let someone else fight our battles for us?" Arthur said, a bit surprised by his friends sudden lack of pride. "Are you afraid we can't beat some long deceased warriors?"_

"_Of course not. I was just wondering why you didn't decide to take the easy way out."_

"_Well I tho-" Their discussion was cut short when the first undead turned around the corner._

_Douglas drew his sword and shouted a battle cry "FOR LORDEARON!" before charging into the enemy ranks, quickly followed by Felix and Arthur._

* * *

><p><em>Xaryn walked over to the other side of the room. He nearly reached the doorway when a figure emerged for it. He was wearing the same black and green robes all the other cultists whore, but something about him seemed different.<em>

_The cultist removed his hood, showing his pale skin, baldhead and sunken eyes. The moment he did large stones in the same shape as the doorways blocked of all exits to the room._

_The cultist reached towards his back, grabbing two double-edged axes, and got into a battle stance. "You are not welcome here Nobody." Xaryn's eyes widened and the cultist smiled. "You didn't think the master didn't notice the peculiar aura of darkness your kind emits. He knew of your arrival the moment you came near him."_

_He walked closer to Xaryn and was now merely inches away from the Nobody. "That leaves us with two options. Either you and your kind aid us in our glorious quest, or you die here." _

_Xaryn moved his hands behind his back and started forming a large amount of fire in them. "There is a third option." He said._

_The cultist narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"_

_Xaryn thrusted his hand forward, releasing the attack he had been charging right into the face of the cultist. "I kill you and complete my mission."_

_The cultist slammed into the wall hard enough to create cracks into it, and then fell to the ground. He didn't get up._

_With that little interruption taken care off Xaryn began walking towards the door, but when he reached it, he felt something off; he rolled to the left seconds before an axe flew passed the spot where he had stood._

"_Where are you going Nobody? Did you really think this was going to be that easy?"_

_The cultist rose from the spot he had been laying, and despite Xaryn's assumptions looked very much alive. But on closer inspection he saw that his attack had definitely wounded him. His neck hung at an odd angle and his face was badly burned._

"_How did you. . ." He started, a little dumbfound that the cultist had managed to survive such a powerful attack._

"_Survive?" The cultist finished. "Death is only the beginning, your kind should know that better then anyone." He summoned his axe back to his hands. "Now lets see if the master's interest into your kind was well deserved."_

_He charged forward, closing the distance at an alarming speed. So fast that Xaryn barley had time to dodge an axe aimed at his face. He aimed a fire attack at the cultist's chest, only to have it swatted out of the way by a well-timed axe. He rolled backwards, trying to get some distance between himself and his attacker. _

"_Not so fast! FIRE!"_

_All over the room the odd red runes began to glow before releasing red hot flames aimed at the Nobody. He jumped out of the way, the idea of becoming a piece of grilled meat not looking very appealing._

"_You're not going anywhere!"_

_The cultist threw another axe, keeping him on the defensive. Xaryn shot another dark fira in the general direction of the cultist, which he blocked effortlessly. This was getting him nowhere, he needed to find a way to get close enough so he couldn't keep blocking or dodging his attacks._

_He had an idea._

_He created a wall of dark fire and launched it at the cultist, who barely managed to jump over it, burning his foot in the progress. He fell to the floor head-first._

"_Aaarg" He pushed himself up and looked around for his opponent, finding no trace of him in the entire room his expression turned to one of pure anger._

"_WHERE ARE YOU COWARD!" He yelled. "When I find you I'm going to rip you apart piece by piec-"_

"_Boo."_

_He turned around just in time to see Xaryn fire a blast of fire right into his chest, sending him flying across the room. _

_The cultist quickly recovered and threw an axe in the direction he had just been flung from, only to hit a wall. He was about to look around when he felt a burning heat on his back and turned around just in time to see Xaryn disappear in a corridor. _

_He grinned. "Let's see you hide now! Dispell!" _

_The blue runes in the room glowed brightly and a blue pulse swept through the room, and just a few feet off the room's center an astonished Xaryn appeared. In a second the cultist summoned his weapons and threw them at the dazed Nobody, at the same time he called upon the runes for another fire attack._

"_FIRE!"_

_The red runes glowed again and unleashed their magic payload once more._

_Xaryn rolled to the left and dodged the first axe, shot a dark fira at the first fireball, causing it to explode. He spotted another fireball out of the corner of his eye and rolled to the right, dodging the fireball but putting himself in path of the second axe. His armor took the blow but its force was enough to make him stagger, leaving him open for the third and fourth fireballs._

_They send him flying across the room, his melted armor clattered as it hit the hard stone floor, and he only stopped sliding when he hit the wall._

_The cultist limped over to Xaryn and crouched to look him in the eyes._

"_Well as fun as this was, it's time to end this. HEAL!" _

_All across the room the green runes lit up and in the middle of the chamber a large green beam of energy formed. The cultist started to limb towards the beam._

"_Hey, you forgot something." Xaryn got up and grabbed the cultist's axe that was still imbedded into his armor and threw it into the cultist's foot, effectively pinning him to the floor. He quickly ran towards the beam._

_The cultist pulled his axe out of his foot. "Oh no you don't. FIRE!" The red runes fired again. But it was too late, Xaryn entered the beam moments before the orbs of fire hit, and after glowing in a brilliant verdant color it healed all his wounds before disappearing. He grinned, with his injured hand healed he could use the more advanced forms of his powers._

"_Let me show you true power." He created a large vortex of fire around him, moving his hands along with the currents of the flames, when he deemed it large enough he spread his arms outward. The fire followed its master's command, and slowly but surely, began engulfing the room. It only stopped when it hit the walls, destroying any magical texts written on them._

_When the fire cleared the cultist was, surprisingly, still standing. His flesh was simply boiled off in some places, and his cloak was burned, but he still summoned his axes to his side. Xaryn frowned, no man could have survived such an attack, not unless... realization dawned on his face. _

"_You're not a cultist are you? You're not even alive."_

_The "cultist" smirked. "I'm impressed, I didn't think you would find out so soon. The cultist you fought died when you used your teleportation attack, and I have been controlling his body ever since." _

_The corpse ran towards Xaryn, swiping its axes as it did. The Nobody charged a fira in his hand and shot it at the deceased man, it did nothing to slow him down. The corpse got within striking range, it swung one axe down, Xaryn sidestepped it and punched the undead in the face, only to get a sharp pain in his hand for his trouble. _

_He jumped a few feet back and nursed his hand in pain. "Yes Xaryn, punch the dead guy, only because he is controlled by someone else, who is probably far away, I'm sure you can hurt him." He muttered. He wondered what would have happened if he had taken another mission, he bet the others didn't have to worry about zombies trying to kill them._

_He was pulled back to reality when an axe flew past his face. _

_The zombie punched him in the gut, causing him to buckle over and fall to the ground. "Well this is disappointing, I studied your kind for quite a while and when I noticed the peculiar energy you radiate I was rather. . . excited to encountered a live specimen in Andorhal's town square. _

_Xaryn narrowed his eyes. "Kel'thuzard?"_

"_The one and only." The zombie held its axes a little closer to his neck then he could appreciate. "It's a shame really, your kind would have been such a useful ally, but you had to stick your nose into matters that don't concern you."_

_The corpse grinned, probably mirroring the necromancer. He was about to deliver the killing blow when Xaryn lung his wrist upward, causing a pillar of dark fire to erupt under the necromancer's minion, the sheer force of the attack launched it against the ceiling before it fell to the ground with a loud *crack*._

_It didn't get back up._

"_Well that took long enough."_

_He walked over the now truly dead body and grabbed one of the axes. He then walked over to still sealed exit, place his hand on the stone and blew up the rock in a fiery explosion._

_He walked up a stairway and ended up on a balcony overlooking some kind of throne room. When he looked down he was met by a surprising sight._

_Jaina and Arthas were fighting the necromancer, who was holding his own against his younger attackers but only barely. Anything could tip the battle into the favor of either side, and Xaryn was planning to do just that. _

_He coated the axe with a small layer of fire before throwing it towards the old wizard at an alarming speed. Kel'thuzard saw it coming, and jumped out of the way, but hitting him had never been his goal. The attack had distracted the necromancer and had allowed Arthas to get close enough to attack him._

_The wizard could only watch as Arthas' hammer slammed into his chest. The old man staggered backwards and coughed up blood, only remaining standing because of his staff._

"_Naïve fools, my death will make no difference in the long run. As for now, the scourging of this land begins."_

_The man collapsed, his injuries killing him._

_Captain Falric entered the room. "Milord, we have secured the entrance, but we didn't find any of the men we send into the catacombs." _

_Arthas looked up, towards the balcony, but found nothing there. "Very well. Captain prepare the men to leave this place."_

"_As you wish Milord."_

_Meanwhile Xaryn had entered a dark corridor and was on his way back to the castle._

_Flashback end._

"And that's what happened." Xaryn finished. He looked up to Saïx, who appeared to be in deep thought.

"You completed your mission and did so without using the keyblade, just as was requested. Although the fact that they know about our existence is disturbing, it wasn't within your power to prevent it." He absentmindedly dismissed him. "Go, finish your report and get some rest."

Xaryn disappeared in a swirl of darkness, leaving the Organization's number I and II to discuss these new developments.

* * *

><p>In some other part of Castle.<p>

Axis was bored. After they had been ordered to get Rhixos down from that ledge both Saïx and Xeac had disappeared, leaving no one to give them their missions. At first it was fun, but as the day progressed thing became boring. Now she and a recently recovered Rhixos where sitting in the Gray Area.

"I'm bored." She thought out loud.

Rhixos looked up from a mountain of mission reports. Yes, you read that correctly. After getting some sleep he had decided to do all his overdue mission reports, the main reason for him doing this was Saïx' threat off sending him on a mission with not one, not two, not three, but four Emerald Serenades.

So far the threat proved effective.

"Well, go find Erox or Shaarx." He told her before diving back into the paperwork. "Or you could help me finish this."

"I can't. Erox is training the new guy and Shaarx wandered off somewhere."

"Well, where are they training?"

"Port Royal."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Port Royal.<p>

"Our goal is to infiltrate the prison. What would you do to get in there?" Erox asked. They where hiding in a dark ally near the building.

"We could possibly get in through the roof or just use a corridor to get in." The newest member, Xylier answered. He had spiky silver hair, his right eye was green and his left eye was completely white, if he had to guess, he would say that eye was blind.

"Not bad, but there is an easier way." He looked at the other Nobodies face, studying it for any signs of him knowing what he was talking about. After finding none he pointed towards a local church. "We can disguise ourselves as priests and get into the prison under the guess of performing last rites or something like that."

"Alright that sounds like a plan."

15 minutes later.

"You two unknown assailants stand trial here today because of the following crimes. Impersonation of a priest of the Church of England, assaulting soldiers serving under English crown, arson, kidnapping and last of all, theft. Do you have anything to say before being hanged?"

They where standing on a platform with several gallows and British soldiers. A large crowd had formed around the platform, waiting for their afternoon entertainment.

Erox looked at Xylier. "Well, that escalated quickly."

* * *

><p>Back at the Castle.<p>

"That still leaves Shaarx."

* * *

><p>In some other part of the Castle.<p>

"Bubbles! Where are you Bubbles?"

* * *

><p>Back in the Grey Area.<p>

"I think she's looking for one of her pets." Axis said. She was sitting on one of the couches opposite to Rhixos, playing with one of her swords while aiming the other dangerously close to the ever-growing pile of paperwork.

"Which one? The bear?" He asked.

"No, the cow." She noticed Rhixos shifting uneasily and narrowed her eyes. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No, never heard of it." His eyes darted all over the room, looking for ways to escape.

"You know something, don't you? Tell me or I'll push down your nice tower of paper." She stood up and got within arm's reach of the large pile reports, to emphasize her threat.

"Fine I'll tell you." He quickly looked around, looking for anyone that might overhear his confession, failing to notice Xami hiding in the ventilation shaft. "Remember BBQ night a few days ago?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with. . ." She stopped, realizing what he meant. "oh."

"Yeah, oh. Please don't tell her. I don't want to wake up with a bunch of starving raccoons strapped to my legs. One time is more then enough."

"Wait, that happened to you before?" She asked a little perplexed.

"Yeah but that's a story for another time. Now could you do me a favor and bring some of these finished reports to Xeac's office?" He pointed towards a rather small pile of paper compared to the other pile.

"I could do that. Anything is better then this." She grabbed the mentioned pile of reports and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later she stood in front of Xeac's room. The magic barrier that usually blocked the entrance wasn't active, but instead a two Templars stood guard.

_"Halt. State your business."_

The telepathic way the lower Nobodies used to communicate unnerved her at first, but now she had gotten used to it.

"I'm here to deliver some reports." She replied. The lower Nobodies were quiet for a moment, no doubt talking with their divine leader.

_"You may enter."_

She opened the door, walked into the room and towards the desk before ungracefully dumping the stack of paper on top of it. She was about to leave when she saw a small blue book lying on the desk. Her curiosity got the best over her and she opened it to find out that it was some kind of journal.

She read the first page.

_Day 6_

_Saïx told us to keep a journal. He said it would help us keep track of time. Well. My name is Ace, well I guess it's Xeac now and I have the wimpy power to look into people's dreams and change them a little. Good thing that I went to the Royal Academy when I was younger, cuz it's not something that will save your life in battles._

She skipped a few pages of detailing training and mission description, until she saw a rather odd entry.

_Day 24_

_I can't get it out of my head. She just... And I helped her do it... I feel so different. At first I was sad, then angry. But now... Nothing. I feel so empty now. Maybe I'm just tired, but I can't go to sleep, every time I close my eyes I see her._

She continued reading.

_Day 25_

_I look different, my eyes turned yellow and the cut on my face is nearly healed. Erox... no, Roe said that I acted different today... I don't know. My powers changed too... They appear to be stronger, but they feel different. Darker. _

That girl appeared to me today, cursed to the same fate as me, another reward for her strong will. *Sigh* She told me it wasn't my fault, but I don't believe her.

_At the academy they taught me that a guard's duty was to protect the innocent, I failed to do that, and it cost her. If I had been stronger, faster or just... Just... I will make it up to her, I promised her. _

She heard something behind her.

She quickly closed the book and turned around. One of the Templars from before stared back at her before rushing at her with startling speed.

Before she could do anything the lesser Nobody had tackled her, sending both of them flying across the room, they landed in one of the weird pools in one of the room's corners.

Axis felt the strange, cold liquid around her. Then everything went black.

When she opened her eyes she was standing in a clearing of a forest. She saw a blond girl, only one or two year younger then herself walking towards a large mansion in the distance.

She followed the girl almost automatically, like she was some kind of puppet and someone else controlled her.

She walked closer to the mansion, following the girl, but fighting whatever was controlling her along the way. When the girl walked into the house, she, or rather whatever force that was controlling her, stopped in front of one of the windows.

She was surprised, not because of the furniture inside, but because of the face staring back at her. It wasn't hers but someone awfully familiar.

_Xeac?_

The face was the one off the Organization's second in command, albeit without his signature yellow eyes. They were still a blue-gray color, his scar was also missing, the injury that caused it must not have happened yet.

She summarized the situation; she was trapped in some place she didn't know about, someone was controlling her actions and the face of the Organization's alarm clock was staring back at her in her reflection. She put two and two together and concluded that she was in some kind of memory.

She didn't get more time to ponder about her current situation because her body walked over to the door and entered the mansion.

Axis watched over the girl as traveled through the house, solved the various puzzles that were meant to hinder her progress, and escaped its horrors. She had followed her without her noticing, taking care of any dangers from within the shadows, until she reached a lone room, right in front of the door lay a dead cat. The girl walked in moments before her.

The room was dark and a mess, a bloody bed in the center of the room, bloodstains on the carpet, a broken cup lay on the floor together with a chair. From where she stood she could also see a small table with a book on it in one of the other corners of the room.

She hid in one of the corners of the room. The blond girl walked over to the book and began reading it. After a minute or so, she looked up. And Axis looked on in horror as a legless and eyeless, purple haired girl crawled over to her.

Axis wanted to do something but couldn't move, summon her weapon or use her powers. Was this what Xeac had mentioned in his journal?

The legless girl opened her mouth ". . . ghi . . . vi . . . . . . . . . bha. . . kk . . ." Her voice sounded very hoarse, like her throat was injured badly.

The blonde girl ran, followed shortly by the legless girl. Axis wanted to follow her but something seemed to pull her to that book. She walked over to the table, opened the book and looked inside. Her eyes widened from shock, the book fell out of her hands and clattered unto the floor.

Witch's Diary

_My sickness was going to kill me._

_So... _

_I took her body from her._

_I lived on in her body._

_That's fine, right?_

_Because we're "friends."_

_She gave me her body..._

_...because we're "friends." _

_So, today... We should play some more._

_Right? Viola?_

_You we're sure to hear out my wish._

She ran out of the room, through the various parts of the house until she finally reached the forest. She ran past the now withered roses that once blocked the way. She passed some trees until she saw the two girls.

_Because you we're so kind._

She ran towards them, determined to end this deceit. Only to be stopped by some sort of barrier. Viola looked up, looked her straight in the eyes, and smirked. She returned her attention to the legless girl.

_Because you we're so trusting._

"Boy, you're stubborn."

_When we traded bodies.._

She raised a knife and stabbed the girl in her chest.

_Viola, you must have been surprised._

"How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won't last long."

_My body was falling apart._

The legless girl responded.

". . . ghi . . . vi . . . . . . . . . bha. . . kk . . ."

_It hurt all over._

Viola walked back a few steps.

_I was used to it, but I suppose you couldn't take it._

"Hm? "Give it back?" No way. This body hurts much less."

_It must have hurt._

She slowly approached the wounded girl. Until they were only a few feet away from each other.

_You cried in pain._

"Besides, you gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back?"

_So then I gave you medicine._

She crouched.

_A throat-burning medicine._

"Right. . ."

_It made you unable to speak._

". . .Viola?"

_After all, I didn't want to hear my own screams._

She stood up again and began to pace around the clearing.

_Since I lied that it would stop the pain, of course you would drink it._

"You felt sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed."

_Heehee._

She stopped.

_Then I escaped from this room._

"That's why I used my magic traded bodies with you."

_In the garden, I felt a gentle breeze._

"Just for a day?. . .Heehee. I guess I did say that."

_Ahh. . . It was wonderful. _

She turned around, facing the real Viola again.

"I was surprised you could trap me with my own power. . . . . .but, to no avail."

She snickered.

"After all, it's my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon."

"I was guided by that house all the way. So I was ensured to escape."

Axis summoned her weapon. She was a little surprised to see Xeac's sword appear in her hand, before remembering that this was his memory.

She raised the weapon and struck the barrier with all her strength.

It reflected her attack, nearly blowing her of her feet.

The witch looked up and walked to the other side of the barrier. A devilish smile present on her face.

"Ahh, my "guardian." I would have never made it this far without your help, you managed to kill all the monsters that were send to kill me."

She inched closer to the barrier.

"I think I have to thank you, it's the least I can do before leaving you here."

Axis opened her mouth and spoke with a weird mixture of Xeac's and her own voice.

"Tell me your name, so I can find you and kill you." She spat.

The witch giggled.

"I guess it's harmless to tell you. My name is Ellen."

Ellen walked back over to the prone form of the real Viola. While Axis continued to attack the barrier, hoping there would be a limit to what it could take.

_Ah, that's right._

Ellen crouched, staring right into the eyeless sockets of her old body.

_Before you came, I gouged my eyes out._

"Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity."

She gave her a small smirk.

"Ah, could it be that you're worried about your father?"

Her smile grew larger at the confused look Viola was giving her.

"Oh, I know. You and your father, Viola. A close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body. He's a kind man. A hunter isn't he?"

Meanwhile, Axis' attacks had no effect on the strange blockade that prevented her from interfering. In a fit of anger she struck the barrier once more. This time a small amount of darkness enfolded the blade; it felt similar to the darkness the Organization used to create corridors of darkness. When it connected with the barrier a small crack formed.

"And he even sent you that letter. What a good father. So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone?"

"It'll be just fine. I'll give him Viola's share of love. And I'll take her share off love too."

"So..."

"Viola?" A new voice called.

A man with a rifle swung around his shoulder appeared. He had short, brown hair, was wearing a yellow and white coat, and hunting pants.

Ellen flashed Viola an evil smile.

"Daddy!"

She ran towards him and he ran towards her, he hugged her tightly.

"Viola?! Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Viola" cowered behind her "Father", shivering from fear.

"Wh-What!? Why..."

He looked towards the direction from which his daughter had come.

The real Viola dragged herself towards her father desperate to reach him.

_I cut off my legs._

"Fh. . . fha . . . aa. . . th. . ."

_So that Viola. . ._

She crawled closer.

Axis watched in distress as Viola got closer. The barrier had a few cracks in it, but was nowhere near breaking. In a last attempt to save viola she delved deeper into the darkness, far beyond the power need to simply open corridors.

_. . .In my body. . ._

". . . dh . . .dha . . . di. . ."

She reached down further, and as she did her entire body began to radiate dark energy. This was it. . . the power needed to break down that cursed shield.

Axis raised the blade.

She wasn't fast enough.

Viola's dad stepped forward and unswung his rifle.

"STAY AWAY, MONSTER! !"

The sword hit the barrier.

He fired, hitting the helpless girl in her torso.

The barrier buckled inwards.

He fired again, hitting her in the head. She fell to the ground.

Dead.

_. . . would despair as she died._

To Axis it was like watching a movie from this point. She heard something break like glass, presumably the barrier. At first she was sad, but in a split second that sadness changed in an almost feral anger.

"What?" Both Ellen and Viola's dad said, though for different reasons.

He raised his rifle again and fired.

He missed.

Axis jumped, her body still covered in darkness, and landed behind the middle-aged man. Before he could react she preformed a strong blow to the back of his head, knocking him out instantly.

She looked up from the man's fallen body to see Ellen attempting to cast another spell. Axis started to walk towards her, drops of her coat creating small, but noticeable, passageways to the realm of darkness.

Ellen finished her spell and unleashed some kind orb made out of red and blue energy. As it raced towards Axis a smug smile appeared on her face. Only to disappear when her attacker swatted it away with the sword, the orb hit a tree, completely disintegrating it.

Ellen used the distraction to run back to her old body and took the knife out of it, quickly hiding it in a pocket of her dress.

"Your not human are you? Are you another demon like the one that gave me these powers?"

She turned around to stand face to face with her coated attacker.

Axis' darkness covered hand grabbed the girl by her throat and lifted her up. When she spoke her voice sounded the same as last time, but something had changed. There was something else in the voice, something dark, almost feral.

"You've messed with forces you know nothing about." She showed the girl a bloodthirsty grin. "You think you've known suffering. I will show you true suffering. I will make you beg for your old, battered, dying body."

"I don't think so."

Ellen grabbed the knife out of her pocket and slashed her captor. Axis could feel the knife to pierce the skin on the right side of her face, but felt no pain. She grabbed Ellen's wrist, and with surprising strength, broke her wrist, causing her to drop the knife.

Axis had to remind herself constantly that she was just reliving a memory, and that none of this was real to keep herself from panicking.

Ellen watched in horror as the darkness that covered her attacker's body entered the wound almost immediately enter the wound, stopping any bleeding.

"Nice try. But unlike your last victim, I'm not helpless." Axis watched as the memory reached its end.

The young witch felt something weird happen to the ground, when she looked to the ground she saw a growing abyss of darkness growing underneath her.

_Ahh. . . Viola._

She fell. Her captor followed soon behind her.

_My dear "friend."_

* * *

><p>Axis felt a strong grip forcing her up, moments later she surfaced, gasping for air as she did.<p>

"What are you doing in here?"

She looked up and noticed Xeac watching her like a hawk.

"I'm fine thank you. You know you should put a fence around those things." She said, still coughing.

He glared at her.

She glared at him.

They continued to stare each other down for a few minutes until Axis broke the silence.

"What happened to the girl?"

His expression hardened.

"Which one?"

She swallowed.

"The Witch."

His eyes flared with anger and he balled his fists. Obviously not having forgot the incident. "She was judged." He stated in such a way that she knew she wouldn't get anything more out of him. He turned towards the window. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

She was about to shake her head when she remembered the mission report. "Yeah, there is. I came here to bring you some papers."

"Yes, I saw them on my desk. Now if that's all, could you leave? I have a lot of work to do."

She walked out of his room, back to the Grey Area. When she entered the room she was greeted by Rhixos, Erox, Xami and Shaarx. Apparently the first of the four had finished his reports while she was gone, since the whole room was clean.

"Hey, you're back." Rhixos said. "Took you long enough though. Everyone came back from their missions while you where gone, even everyone's favorite tutor." He nudged Erox.

"Someone has to do the training around here. Saïx and Xeac have been meeting about all kinds off stuff lately, and the last time we put you on training duty you almost burned down the Twilight Town clock tower." Erox replied. He and Rhixos pushed themselves of the couch and walked towards their friend.

"He he he." He chuckled. "That Emerald Serenade had it coming." The three off them walked to the Grey Area's exit.

"Axis. Why are you covered in water?" Erox asked.

She looked down and saw that she was still covered in the strange stuff those pools where filled with. "I fell into one of the pools in Xeac's office. It's no big deal." She answered.

Erox however looked interested. "What did you see?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Xeac told me that they can show people their memories, he said it was something similar to dreams on a subconscious level or something like that."

"That doesn't make sense because it wasn't my own memory I saw. It was Xeac's from the look of it."

"Did he fall in with you or something? The pools can only show the memory of someone who was there."

"No he wasn't. I was tackled by a Templar and both of us fell in, at least I think both of us fell in."

While the conversation about the incident was going on Xami walked over Shaarx.

"Shaarx." She called. The other girl looked up. "I heard you where looking for one of your pets."

"Yes, I haven't seen Bubbles since the day before yesterday, did you see him?" The youngest of the two asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I heard something interesting about him." Xami grinned. This was going to be a good show.

Back with Erox, Axis and Rhixos the conversation was nearing its end.

"So what did you see?" Rhixos asked. The three of them had just left the Grey Area and where walking towards the Hall of Empty Memories.

"I woke up in a clearing, and there was this blond girl that. . ." Axis started. Only to be interrupted moments later.

"HE DID WHAT!?"

Shaarx scream could be heard in every part of the castle. And even Pence looked up in Twilight Town because of the sudden noise.

The trio turned around to see Shaarx turn around the corner, Gunblade at the ready, a few tears on her face together with an expression of rage that would scare a Darkside.

Erox turned to the oldest of the trio. "Dude, I don't know what you did but I suggest you run."

"Are you sure? Maybe I could calm her down by talking to. . ." He was interrupted by a bullet flying past his head. "Or maybe I can't." He quickly broke of into a sprint.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" She fired a few shots and started chasing the other Nobody.

"Geez, I'm getting shot at twice a day. What did I do to deserve this?" Rhixos muttered.

**I'm sorry this update took so long. School, work and some sweet new games *Cough* Halo 4, Borderland 2 *Cough* kept me from writing. I hope this extra long chapter (almost 12K words) will stop you from killing me. Otherwise I might just join Rhixos in his quest for cover. Expect a late Christmas special later this week. And I wish you all a Happy new year.**

**People that played Warcraft III have noticed some big changes during Xaryn's mission I made them mainly because Warcraft III was a strategy game and all the stuff that happens during his mission took place during the fourth campaign mission. Which was easy to beat compared to its significance in the Warcraft universe. Feel free to correct me about it the events but I personally thought something like this would have been better.**

**The thing about the witch comes from the game The Witche's House. I played it and got the true ending and it left me kinda mad, so I decided to get my revenge this way.**

**And the last OC spot is filled.**

**Nobody: Xylier**

**Somebody: Riley**

**Gender: Male**

**Power: Speed**

**Weapon: Razor taloned gauntlets called Razor's Edge  
><strong>

**Age: 17**

**Appearance: Deep Green eyes, spiky silver hair, 5'7", his left eye is completely white with no pupils or irises; it shows that he's blind in that eye.**

**Personality: Even though he may not look like much, he is a very capable battler. He is known to be the tactician of the group and is usually silent. He speaks occasionally but only when he wants to or when told to do so. Also has an emotionless expression most of the time; he's also very loyal to Saix's cause. **

**Likes: The dark, silence, sea salt ice cream, and books**

**Dislikes: Noise, light, vegetables, keybladers **

**Home World: Traverse Town**

_**Lesser Nobodies: Xylier controls the Racer Nobodies. These Nobodies are bipedal humanoid lizards. They have wheels on their feet, 3 sharp claws on each hand, and 5 taloned feet. You can find the Nobody symbol on their foreheads and on the back of their hands. They're about as tall as Dusks with zipper mouths. They easily dodge long range attacks and attack with a barrage of daggers or attack hand to hand combat.**_


End file.
